True Evolution
by LucarioKid
Summary: Four cast themselves away in order to end a great darkness. They had expected to be torn from all existence, only to find they now have new lives, and another chance to live. Some live by sacrificing themselves. Others by hiding behind knowledge. Some by way of violence. And one by the way of the shadows. As they live, they evolve, learning more about how to accept their actions.
1. Prologue

**So as some of you know, there is this amazing game called Pokken, and I am addicted to it. I was playing it recently (Have some connections that allowed me some early access to Darkrai, and let me say, you guys will probably love him) and realized something.**

 **I have four mains.**

 **Lucario**

 **Garchomp**

 **Mewtwo**

 **Darkrai (I was good for the half an hour I played him. Can't wait till he is actually available so I can play him more) Then I was watching some RWBY and was like, "Oh! I have four mains! They're explosive! RWBY is explosive! I have no ideas right now! Fuck it! Let's do it!"**

 **So here we are. If you don't know anything about Pokken, then look it up. It's a very fun, involving game that is super great to play with friends. Been to a tournament or three and have won them all with Garchomp and Lucario. Mewtwo is more for recreational fun than anything else, but I can beat most people online with him. So he's a main. Plus his Burst Attack has tons of damage output, which makes up for it being a bitch to land.**

 **So, we are doing a Pokken/RWBY story. I'll explain the backstory after the Author's Note. In the opening, but it is supposed to be confusing, so don't worry. While all four will be mains, it will be mostly focused on Darkrai. Now then, here we go!**

The group looked to each other and gave simple nods. The leader of them walked through the doors first, using his aura to sense the room, only seeing the dark red and black aura of their enemy. He stopped in the center, his allies behind him.

"This is it, our final battle. Remember, we only need to weaken him, and then we use the scroll Arceus gave us." They all nodded to him. The figure on the throne laughed darkly, looking between them all before he stood. He looked like one of their own, but his skin was dark, and a large crystal was imbedded in his left shoulder. He had dark energy that was unnatural arcing through his whole body.

"Foolish mortals. You cannot stop a God!" The largest one of the four groaned, slamming his large foot down and cracking the floor.

"He's monologuing again, guys! Make it stop, before I crack his skull with my head!" The calm one placed a hand in front of his ally, calming him down.

"We need to keep our heads. We cannot attack blindly. Besides, he is not worthy of the title God. Only Arceus is." The evil one created black energy everywhere, before roaring at them, causing it to send them skidding back a few feet. The leader suddenly picked his head up, his appendices lifting before he turned behind them, using a staff of aura to block an attack from behind.

The small creature who attacked them jumped back, running along the roof before lounging by her master. She smiled as she watched them through her red eyes.

"Still quick on your feet. Pity, I wanted to see you bleed!" Her master swiped his hand, silencing her. Then he smirked, flicking his head. Two more dropped next to him.

"Weavile, Gothitelle, and Charizard. So nice to see you idiots again!" Weavile merely gave a sadistic grin, and Charizard growled at the other large Pokémon. The two silent ones were merely staring at each other. A silent duel raging between them. The leader coated his arms in aura, glaring at the lackeys.

"We have no fight with you. Let us deal with your master and you are free to go." Weavile hopped to her feet, jumping around carefree, before a dark look came to her face.

"No! I'd rather watch as you choke to death on your own blood!" She started to cackle loudly, rolling on the floor. The calm one placed his hand on the leader's shoulder.

"Lucario, we have no choice but to fight. Prepare yourself." He nodded, rolling his shoulders before pulling out the holy scroll, which caused the darker enemies to cringe.

"Alright, Mewtwo. Are you alright with holding your twin in place?" He nodded, looking to the shadow by their side.

"Darkrai, you know what to do." He turned to them, giving a silent nod before walking towards the Gothitelle. They stared at each other, before Darkrai twitched.

"To Hell with you!" He grabbed the Gothitelle's shoulders, dragging them both into the shadows that were writhing under his feet. No one was surprised by this. Lucario turned to their last partner.

"Garchomp-" He never finished, because his friend roared at the Charizard, both rushing into each other. Charizard was mid-flight, picking up Garchomp as they both slammed into the far wall with a small explosion of rocks and stone. Lucario turned, blocking the claws of Weavile.

"You're mine, Blue Mutt!" Lucario gave a fleeting glance to Mewtwo, the Physic type calmly walking over to his brother. Lucario focused back on the Weavile, pushing back and opening the scroll. He started to chant, jumping away from the claws. He noticed Mewtwo was fighting his brother now, both hitting each other with everything they could. Good to protect the light, and shadow to destroy it.

Lucario kept on the defensive, kicking out every now and then to keep the Weavile back. When there was a blast of shadow energy next to him. Darkrai flew into the roof, Gothitelle coming from the shadows, battered but still in fighting shape. Darkrai lowered from the ceiling, touching his thin legs to the ground briefly before collecting shadow energy in his hands.

Lucario jumped back, sensing another attack from Weavile. He was about to strike back when he was launched from his feet, Garchomp having thrown the Charizard, only to have it nearly hit Lucario. He roll to his feet, ducking as Mewtwo flew over his head from a blast of darkness.

He looked back, seeing Shadow Mewtwo Mega-Evolved and walking towards him.

"Give me the scroll!" Lucario continued to read it, ignoring the power that was building up.

"I will erase you!" The punch came at Lucario, who ducked under, only to have spikes of darkness rise up and knock him away. He hit the ground, looking to see the scroll a small distance from him. He started to crawl to it, then placed his hands on it, only to have a claw slice into his hand, puncturing straight through it.

He shouted in pain, but not letting go of the scroll, until a large foot slammed on his hand, right next to the claw. He felt the scroll get pried out of his hand, and he looked up in horror as Shadow Mewtwo looked at it in his hands, Weavile happily smiling. Lucario felt himself be kicked away, only to be caught by Garchomp, who had a few cuts on him.

"You alright?" Lucario pointed.

"Scroll!" Gothitelle flew past them, hitting the ground by the feet of Shadow Mewtwo. Darkrai walked forward, black and dark purple crystals forming on his hands. Mewtwo hovered through where he was launched, standing next to them.

"Brother, please! Don't do this! That scroll is your only salvation!" Shadow Mewtwo clenched the fist not holding the scroll.

"My Salvation! You make it sound as if I am in need of saving, brother! No!" He held up the scroll, black fire forming in his hands.

"The only ones in need of salvation is you." They watched as the scroll was burned in his hands, before the ashes slowly scattered in the wind. Lucario wanted to scream. The only chance they had at victory, and it was destroyed. Mewtwo however, stayed calm, and shook his head.

"Very well, Brother. Everyone, I know what we must do." They all looked at him, seeing something in his eyes that was easily expressed. Lucario nodded, standing on his own two feet, thought shakily.

"I'm with you." Darkrai nodded, crossing his arms.

"Yes." Garchomp stamped his feet, roaring loudly.

"Let's do it!" Mewtwo placed his hands together, white energy forming in them. Shadow Mewtwo froze.

"You wouldn't dare!?" Mewtwo merely nodded.

"I can, and I shall."

"But it requires four souls!" Lucario smiled in a bittersweet way.

"Which he has." Shadow Mewtwo started to charge energy, bent on stopping his brother's final attack. But deep down, he knew it was useless.

"We are light, and the light always wins, even if all hope is lost! You should have remembered what we were taught, brother!" All of them changed forms. Lucario, Mewtwo, and Garchomp all Mega-Evolved, while Darkrai merely coated himself in shadow energy, the crystals on his arms glowing a deep vibrant purple and they expanded.

"Now we end this!" Mewtwo released the energy, in the form of a large beam of power. Lucario launched a laser of aura and Garchomp shot draconic spines, and Darkrai launched large claws and orbs of darkness. The attacks landed, but they all did the same thing. Exploded in a blinding light, that filled the whole room with white. All that the four could see was each other, but could see themselves dissolving into what almost looked like water bubbles, blue and holy.

"So, is this how it ends?" Lucario casually asked. Mewtwo nodded.

"I had to feed all of our Gaia into it. We technically do not exist in this plane anymore. The only remainders of us are the people's memories." Darkrai crossed his arms, closing his eyes and grumbling.

"Memories are a fickle thing. Soon, not even those will exist. We have been cast upon the winds of time and space." Garchomp looked around, then lowered his head.

"But we got him right?" Mewtwo nodded.

"There is no way we couldn't have. Even if we hadn't, the amount of Gaia we hit him with would overload his body, and he would be dissipated, same as us." Darkrai created an aura of shadow in his hands, watching as it slowly faded.

"Thus Kindly, We Scatter..." Nobody said anything else, merely waiting to see what happened. They weren't sure how long it was. Minutes, hours, days, weeks. It could have been years, when the light flashed around them. Mewtwo remained calm, looking around slowly.

"Something is happening. No matter what, don't forget me." They all nodded, before it became to bright to see, and they had to close their eyes.

* * *

"Ozpin, we have some increased power signatures in the forest. Four of them, right next to each other, and they're knocking out all the cameras around them and the immediate area. We need to-"

"Good morning Glynda. How are you?" The blonde stopped, looking at the smiling headmaster and signing.

"Did you hear anything I said, sir?" He nodded, sipping his coffee casually.

"I did, and since you didn't immediately opt for all out war, I know it's not too major. The only inconvenience I see from this is that we may have to warn our students when they have initiation tomorrow. Other than that, I see no problem. Is there anything else?" Glynda sighed, shaking her head.

"No, Sir. But I would like to send out a search team." Ozpin nodded, looking out the window.

"I have a feeling you won't find whatever is out there. But you may look. Be careful, because while it may not want you to find it, it may find you." She nodded, leaving quickly, before turning at the door.

"Good morning, Professor Ozpin." He merely chuckled as she left.

"Good old Glynda. Now then, what is out there that made me feel so... empowered?"

* * *

Lucario sat up, placing his hands to his head and sighing in discomfort.

"What... happened?"

"I have no damned clue." That voice belonged to Garchomp, but it sounded less... big.

"I just want to sleep." Darkrai, but less depressing. Still demonic though.

"We may have a situation." Mewtwo, which actually stayed about the same. Lucario opened his eyes, expecting to see his friends, only to see three humans around him. The first one had pale skin, and white hair while, and clear purple eyes. He was wearing a large silver and light purple cloak that covered his whole body, including his hands, and trailing down to his legs, almost touching the ground. The sides had slits from the shoulders down to allow Mewtwo to have his arms out and grab things. It also had a hood, which had smooth purple lines running along it. He also had a tail that made Lucario realize it was Mewtwo's tail on the human.

The next was a large person in a dark blue leather armor, with two large almost claw scythes on the waists. He had red hair that was spiked back, with hints of yellow in it. the leather armor did not have sleeves, which made sense because he had two large blue fins on his forearms that looked like Garchomp's. He had a leather fault that was black running down the back of his waist on his arm to knee height. His piercing red eyes caused Lucario to stare for a few seconds at the anger in them.

The last person had pale skin, and every part of his body but around his eyes and mouth covered. He had a coat that almost seemed like a trench coat, but it was flayed and seemed to be cut at the ends, which reached just above his knees. He had long white hair that covered one of his eyes. His eyes were an icy blue, showing it was Darkrai. He had black gloves on his hands, which almost looked like they were claws. Around the neck of the coat was the red spikes that were signature of Darkrai. His pants were not baggy, and made it seem similar to his small legs that he would have appear and disappear on command. His boots were dark black like the rest of him, and had thin laces running up them.

Lucario looked at himself, seeing a human body, before looking around to see a puddle. He looked at it, seeing a man with short black hair, while his eyes were blood red. He was wearing a long blue coat that had fur lining, with some fur visible on the collar. The fur was black, and spikey. His pants were black cloth pants that had blue markings like looked like aura fire on them. He noticed that on his waist was a small metal stick, hardly bigger than if he held it with both hands. But it had aura runes on it, so he had a faint idea what it did.

He then saw two blue and black Jackal ears on his head, which looked just like his old ones, but slightly smaller. He looked behind him, seeing his usual tail, but it was quite long, almost reaching his feet if he let it droop to the ground.

He looked himself over again, making way for the others to look. Once they were done they all looked at each other, before Darkrai actually spoke.

"This is stupid." They all chuckled lightly, before Mewtwo spoke.

"Maybe Arceus gave us a second chance?" Lucario shook his head.

"I doubt it. It seems more likely that we just someone broke apart from what our fate was." Darkrai held out his hand, more dark energy collecting on it, but it was fiercer.

"We scattered to another realm." Nobody, not even Mewtwo knew what to say. Lucario looked around, seeing the sun in the middle of the sky.

"We need to see if we can find anyone, or anything that can help us." When he finished, a large black wolf burst through the tree line, roaring at them. They closed in, Darkrai reaching for the scythe on his back while Lucario grabbed his little metal stick, holding it in front of him. Mewtwo had his hands by his sides, white energy coating them, while Garchomp had his curved clawed weapons out. Lucario thought they only looked like small handles with claws on the ends, which made it similar to Garchomp's old claws.

"You think he'll give us directions?" They got their answer when it jumped at them, only to have a small storm of blades fly through the air and slice it apart. They watched as the blades flew back to Mewtwo, passing through his cloak like it wasn't even there. He looked at them, and got confused.

"What?" Darkrai released his scythe.

"Only that it would have been nice to know you have several blades under your cloak." Mewtwo ruffled his cloak, shaking his head.

"Thirteen. And a dagger. As well as a chocolate bar." Darkrai face palmed, but then decided to look at his scythe. It was just a normal scythe, but when he had removed it from his back it opened up, being as tall as he was, with a large serrated blade. The scythe was black, with cryptic red markings on it. He placed it on his back, feeling it fold up and attach itself to his coat.

"Our weapons are certainly interesting. I am more surprised I reached for it when we saw that thing, then settling into my normal stance." They all nodded, realizing he was right. Lucario once again looked around.

"We need to move." They followed him as he walked, before Darkrai looked around.

"I sense people. We should hide." Mewtwo shook his head.

"They may be able to help us."

"Unless they are dangerous. I can sense immense power from them." Lucario held a hand up.

"We'll hide and observe. If they look dangerous, we'll stay hidden. If they don't we'll show ourselves. Deal?" He had learned very quickly with them that finding the middle ground was often then best choice. They all hid in their own way. Lucario hid in the bushes, while Mewtwo flew up high and into a dark tree. Darkrai flicked his hands, being devoured by shadows till he was only a shadow on the ground. He then hid that in the bushes with Lucario. Garchomp just jumped up, and then dug into the ground, collapsing it on itself so there was no sign he was there. Then they waited. Eventually a group came into the open.

A women with blonde hair, and man with green spiked hair, and another man with a very large mustache.

"This is approximately where we found them. But in a half a mile radius. We need to be careful. They could be dangerous." Lucario was curious as if they were referring to him and his group or something else.

"Says that there are four powerful pulses, but not much else." Yup, it was his group after all. The mustached man rubbed his chin in thought before looking to the blonde woman.

"What should we do upon discovering these individuals?" She shook her head.

"Engage if they're dangerous. If not, we bring them back." Lucario looked up to Mewtwo, getting a shrug in return. He looked to Darkrai, the shadow partially formed, giving him a blank stare. Lucario walked out into the clearing, getting their attention. They raised their weapons to him, while he held his hands up.

"Greetings. My name is..." He needed to think of something that would fit in better.

"Lucas." The three people exchanged glances before lowering their weapons. The blonde held up her tablet, pressing a few buttons before nodding.

"So you're one of the disturbances. Have you seen anyone else out here?" He nodded, but gave a firm look.

"I will not order my allies to show themselves unless I know they will be safe from harm. Is that understood?" They group looked at each other, before nodding to him.

"We will not harm you." Lucario nodded, looking back. Darkrai slowly crept out of the shadows, coming up from the ground and crossing his arms, but keeping one close to his scythe. Mewtwo slowly hovered down from the tree. The huntsman looked around in confusion.

"Where's the fourth one?" Lucario stomped on the ground, then whistled. The ground shook, before Garchomp hopped out, shaking the dirt off him, growling slightly. They looked at the height difference of them. Lucario was the shortest of them all, at 5'6 or 7. Then was Darkrai at 5'9. Mewtwo was easily 6' flat, while Garchomp was 7' foot at least, and teeming with muscle.

"Who are you all?" Lucario motioned for them to say their name, but whispered to them.

"Human names." Darkrai gave an bow, with his right arm across his chest.

"Shade." Mewtwo merely gave a head bow.

"Mew." Darkrai merely face palmed. Garchomp stomped forward, not on purpose, but his weight made a large amount of noise when he stepped.

"Garon." The older people nodded, before introducing themselves. The blonde was Glynda Goodwitch. The green haired man Doctor Oobleck. The final man with the moustache was Peter Port. Glynda then pushed her glasses up.

"We're going to need you to come with us, please. And stay close, since we have seen quite a bit of Grimm activity in the area for some reason." As they walked forward, Oobleck looked between them all and seemed to be thinking something. So he asked.

"Are you all Faunus?" They merely gave him confused looks.

"What now?" Was all Garon could say. The three looked between each other before speaking quietly. Lucas sighed, cuffing Garon.

"Now they're on to us. You cannot speak unless directly spoken to. Alright?" Garon rubbed his head, then nodded silently. They followed the people back to a large campus, similar to a school Darkrai had once seen. They were led to the tallest building, one that looked more like a tower than anything else. They took an elevator to the top, silently waiting while it went up.

When the door opened they were greeted to a large open room, with the color green being the main color. On the roof, floor and walls there were very large cogs and gears spinning slowly, or quickly. At the end, near a very large window was a man with grey hair, glasses and a cane. He merely waited, sipping his drink, which smelled like coffee to Lucas. They stood in front of his desk. He merely looked at them before motioning the others to leave.

They did, until it was only the man, and the women with them.

"Glynda, you too." She wanted to object, but the look in his eyes made her just nod and leave. The man looked at them for a few more seconds before folding his hands on the table in front of him.

"I'm sure you all have a lot of questions?" They looked between each other before Mew spoke.

"Where are we?" The man nodded.

"Vale, one of the kingdoms of Remnant. But before we press further, I would ask you names." They gave him their human names, which he merely nodded to.

"Those are not your true names are they?" They all shook their heads. He gave a weak smile to them before leaning back.

"I won't pry. I am professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy. Do you know what we do here?" They four shook their heads as an answer.

"We teach young people how to fight the creatures of Grimm. Which I'm sure you've already had the pleasure of meeting?" They nodded, Mewtwo shifting his knives under his cloak slightly.

"Well, I can sense power in your four. And as far as I know, you are stuck here, from wherever it is you came from. So I would like to propose a deal. You can live her at my school, have food and everything taken care of, but you attend my school, as well as help teach. You are certainly much older than you appear I'm sure. And back where you're from I can imagine you have many things we do not." Mewtwo looked to them, playing out scenarios in his head as fast as he could. He whispered in Lucas' ear. The Jackal nodded to Mewtwo, then slowly faced Ozpin.

"We will, in exchange that you teach us everything about Remnant that you can right now. At least enough to make us look like regular people." Ozpin smiled to him.

"Please sit then, this may take a while."

* * *

The four were currently in the auditorium, the first ones there, since the new students wouldn't be arriving for a few more minutes. They had learned many things about Remnant. Faunus, Grimm, Semblances, Aura, the main kingdoms. Mewtwo had been asking the most questions, while Lucas asked some of the more practical ones. Garon merely wanted to know how fighting worked. Darkrai had not said a single thing. They had agreed on something silently though. Once the first person walked through that door, they were now to be called Lucas, Mew, Shade, and Garon. Even if they thought they were alone.

Then the door opened, and they all shared sad looks before continuing their conversation.

"We were guaranteed to be on the same team, since it would be weird to have to explain some things to new people, but how is Ozpin going to be able to make it happen? From what he said of the initiation, we are getting launched into a forest, which doesn't exactly bode well. I'm sure we'll all be fine, but I'm more worried about finding each other." Lucas had nothing to say to Mew's words, except give a shrug. Garon pounded his fists together and smirked.

"I just hope we get to kick the crap out of some Grimm!" Shade shook his head in slight annoyance.

"Is fighting all you think about?" Garon gave a huge childish smirk, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yup!" Shade was tempted just to faze through the floor right then and there, but held back. They stayed quiet as more people came in. Lucas and Mew could hear, or sense people's thoughts, hearing the comments and feeling the emotions they were receiving. They were Faunus, and thus on the bottom end of society. Lucas had a good feeling Shade could hear them as well, but he did not show if he did. Garon was merely looking at the people coming in, seeing some that caught his eye.

"Red cloak, white skirt, black bow, big busts. Those four are going to be on a team. I can feel it!" Lucas chuckled, knowing Garon's intuition had proven correct once or twice before. Then someone crashed into Lucas, shoving him away.

"Watch where you stand, mutt!" Lucas did not respond, merely continuing his conversation with his friends. The person turned to him, spinning him around to face him.

"Did you hear me, mutt? I said watch it!" Lucas looked at the boy, seeing he was certainly tall, but not impressive.

"Ok. I heard you." The boy released Lucas, walking away.

"Learn your place, mutt!" Lucas turned back, seeing different feelings in his friend's eyes. Mew had a sad look in his, while Garon had anger. Shade merely looking at the boy's retreating figure. Lucas got his attention.

"Don't even think about it, Shade." He only got an icy blue stare that could freeze Hell.

"Nobody has to know it was me making him suffer in his sleep." It followed with a demonic laugh that actually caused some of the people near them to back away. Lucas shook his head.

"No. We need to keep a low profile. If this is our new life, then I will adjust. Garon, don't break his legs." Garon deflated, grumbling something under his breath. Then everyone got quiet when Ozpin stepped on stage. They listened to his speech, only to be confused.

"That was certainly not a very inspirational speech if I do say so myself." Lucas could only nod at Mew's words. Garon clutched his head, shaking it.

"My head hurts." Shade however, was still looking to where Ozpin had stood. He only closed his eyes, crossing his hands over his chest. They all filed out, heading to the cafeteria where they would stay the night. They had borrowed some sleeping attire from the school, since the only thing they had was their weapons and the clothes on their backs.

Lucas had a blue t-shirt with auroric flames on it. His black pants were long, but the only ones that slightly fit, despite covering his bare feet. Mew had a long sleeve pale shirt while his pants were simple white cloth pants. Garon didn't have a shirt, and blue pants. Mew realized he wasn't wearing the shirt because the girls seemed to be attracted to his body. He would give the shark points for cunning. Shade merely wore black cloth pants, while his coat was still on.

"Don't you want to wear something other than that coat?" Shade shook his head.

"It reminds me of... Me." Lucas nodded, knowing what he meant. Lucas cleared out an area and took out his metal stick. Most people had stored their weapons, but he wasn't sure if his aura was as strong in this world. He funneled his power into it, a staff made of aura appearing, scaring some of the nearby people. He balanced it on one of the ends, so it stood up, confusing everyone. He walked a few steps away, keeping his back to it.

He then did a back flip high into the air, landing on his right foot. Everyone looked in awe as he balanced on the top, raising his left leg to just below his right knee. He crossed his arms over his chest, and then slowed his breathing. Aura appeared over his arms and legs, flowing slowly around him. His head lowered, and they knew he was asleep. Garon growled slightly.

"How come he falls asleep so easily?" Mew chuckled, setting his cot down, flattening it, while Shade just watched Lucas. Then there was the sound of scuffle. They looked to see some boys without shirts wrestling and flexing. Garon started to stand, but Mew grabbed his arm.

"They're human. Don't go over there." Garon then smirked.

"I won't." He stood, stretching his arms in front of him, a cracking noise coming from his fingers as he flexed them. It suddenly seemed like every girl was flocking to him. Shade face palmed as this happened. Not necessarily Garon's actions. No, he loved that the shark was actually thinking for once in his 'Punch everything!' life. It was what the girls were saying.

"Oh my God! Do you work out?"  
"He's so hot!"  
"Those fins are so attractive!"

Shade used his shadows to push Garon far away, the shark looking at him in a confused manner.

"Leave me out of your flirting, dammit!" Garon stared at him, before smiling. His large teeth still shark-like.

"Are you jealous?" Shade gave a glare, which made Garon flinch.

"I'll make everyone here jealous when they watch me skin you with my bare hands!" Shade stood, grabbing one of the books he had been allowed to borrow and began to walk away. He looked for a nice spot, then saw a girl reading in the corner with candles next to her. Shade slowly walked over to her, not making a single sound, scaring some people when they noticed him out of the corner of their eyes as he moved. He stood in front of her, the girl looking to him.

"Yes?" He gave his one armed bow, showing his respect.

"May I please sit here and read with you? My friends are being..." He looked back to see Garon starting to battle someone. Mew was trying to calm him down, and Lucas was being ignorant again.

"... Idiots." She motioned to a chair next to her, which he gladly took. They began reading slowly, the silence nice and peaceful. Then she spoke up.

"Is your friends the one balancing on the blue glowing stick?" Shade looked to see her cat like eyes staring at him.

"Yes, he is. Why?" She shrugged.

"Don't see many Jackal Faunus around Vale. Especially one with blue fur." Shade chuckled at her comment.

"He's certainly weird. But, we all are." They silently read for a few more minutes, when a voice called out to them. They looked to see a blonde girl dragging a girl with black hair that had red tips towards them.

"Hellooooo!" Both book worms silently growled, cursing their luck.

"I believe you two know each other." Shade was quickly loosing his patience. Blake, whose name he had learned, gave a blank stare.

"Aren't you the girl who exploded." Shade sighed in annoyance, deciding to put in his input.

"Is there some point you were wishing to get to? We were enjoying the peace and quiet, as well as our books, which we will continue to read, once you leave." Blake gave a slight smile, wondering how he knew about what she was going to say.

"Well... Ruby, these two are a lost cause." The younger one however, looked at them in some happy emotion.

"What are your books about?" This caused both dark clad people to looks at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Your books. What are they about?" Blake looked to hers briefly.

"It's about a man with two souls, fighting for control over his body." Ruby looked to Shade, the shadow walker holding his forward.

"It's about a man's rise to redemption, since everyone viewed him as a dark monster, because he was being used by a shadowy monster to do his bidding. So he broke free with the help of some people, and is trying to redeem what he's done, but it's a lot harder than it looks." Shade gave a sad, fleeting glance to his friends. Blake had noticed it though, but said nothing.

"Why, you like fairy tales or something?" Ruby smiled.

"I love them, especially with the happy endings." Both Shade and Blake gave dark looks.

"Life isn't some fairy tale where everything is happy, you know." Shade nodded to Blake. Ruby merely smiled.

"But that's why we're here. To make it a better place, right?" Shade felt something in his chest hurt, and he squirmed uncomfortably. The blonde looked at him in confusion.

"You ok?" He nodded.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Good, because something is going on with your friends." Shade looked to see a human yelling at Garon. Mew was being completely useless, since he didn't condone unnecessary violence, anymore. Shade stood, making his way over, listening to the words being said.

"You damned mutts need to leave here! You're not wanted, got it!?" Garon cocked his head in confusion.

"What'd I do?" The boy tried to push Garon, only for the shark to hold his ground.

"You're a damned beast, you and your friends!" Shade was directly behind the boy, not saying anything, just holding his stare. The boy noticed Garon was looking behind him, fear on his face. The boy turned, gasping when he saw Shade.

"Leave... Now... Before I break you and cause you a suffering you never thought possible." The boy grumbled, walking away, right past Lucas, and doing something that almost made Shade kill him on the spot. He kicked the stick out from under Lucas, causing him to fall to the floor, where he slammed on his back. Shade shot forward, placing his hand to the boy's face.

"Dark Void." He said it so quietly that only him and the boy heard. The shadow orb touched him, engulfing him in shadows, before he crumpled to the ground. Everyone was shocked, especially when the boy started to toss and turn, groaning in pain. Lucas was now awake, seeing Shade's eyes glowing a hellish blue. Mew pulled Shade back, while Garon started to panic, not sure whether to help Lucas, or stop Shade.

"Shade, stop!" Shade stopped, the boy waking up, sweat drenching his body as he looked at Shade. The wraith merely pointed away from them.

"Go." The boy scurried away, while Shade turned to see Ruby kneeling next to Lucas.

"Are you ok?" He nodded shaking his head a few times.

"Just a little dizzy. I'll be fine." Mew sat down, letting out a tense sigh.

"That could have been messy." Shade growled darkly, a black aura surrounding him.

"It should have been messy. I only stopped because murdering him would get all of you in trouble as well." Lucas sat up, helped by Ruby.

"Shade, you need to calm down. I'll be fine." Shade turned to him, giving Lucas a troubled look.

"This time. What about next time? What then? You won't always be able to take other people's punishment!" He faded into the ground, a shadow that looked like his true form left, before it darted away, scaring some of the people who saw it. Lucas groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Dammit." Garon started to leave after him when Mew stopped him.

"He needs some time to himself. Leave him. He doesn't need sleep anyways, so don't worry about him. He was going to leave anyway." Everyone around them looked at Mew in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't need sleep, and his... Semblance, had a nasty side effect of giving people around him horrible nightmares. Nightmares so real feeling that it can even cause physical pain to the person suffering them. He has killed with it before, which worried me because that look in his eyes was the same as whenever he killed someone." Nobody spoke, before Ruby turned to Lucas.

"What did he mean when he said you take other people's punishment?" Lucas chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"Well, I have a nasty tendency to take other people's punishment and pain for them. Something Shade isn't the biggest fan about me doing. For several reasons."

"Why?" Lucas looked down, memories of pain on his face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Garon sighed, patting Lucas on the back.

"We've been through a lot. More than most, but we're still kicking, so that's a plus." Yang chuckled at him.

"You haven't fought me yet, have you!?" Garon stood, getting ready to fight her when he felt himself forced back down. He noticed the flash of Mew's eyes and knew the fun was over.

"We've had enough excitement for tonight. We need sleep, since tomorrow we have initiation tomorrow. Not go to sleep, Garon." Before Garon could argue, Mew's eyes flashed again, and the shark fell on his back, snoring. Lucas chuckled, standing and placing his staff back up. He flipped back up, and sighed as he went back to sleep. Mew turned to the girls and bowed.

"Goodnight, girls. We will see you in the morning." They split off, while Mew looking through the window, seeing the shattered moon.

"Please be careful, Shade."

* * *

Lucario, Mewtwo, and Garchomp walked forward, towards the village they had been told to investigate. When they saw it, they didn't see anything wrong with it. Just a regular town. Upon entering they noticed something was wrong. Blood. Everywhere. Bodies ripped apart, crushed, leaning against walls. So much death. It was nearly night now, the sun having set, but the world still bright around them. Lucario knelt next to a body, seeing bite marks all along it.

"What could have happened here?" Garchomp saw one that had been crushed, while Mewtwo noticed one that had been ripped clean in half down the middle.

"I don't know. But it looks like something came here and did this." Lucario shook his head at Garchomp's words.

"No. This is too diverse, even for something that could have claws, sharp teeth, and some kind of physic powers." Mewtwo hummed to himself as he looked around.

"It couldn't have been a Ditto. They leave behind a certain trace that gives away that they were here. This was something else entirely. But what?" Lucario noticed something.

"These bodies look like they were fighting something before they fell." Garchomp then noticed something.

"Guys, this is not good." They came to see what he was looking at. A Bisharp with its claws in the head of a Sceptile. But it had died standing up. A large hole through its back.

"You think this guy killed them all?" Mewtwo shook his head.

"He has no sharp teeth. He may have had friends." Lucario used his aura to look around, picking up only traces of one foreign Pokémon.

"No. Something else was here. But I don't think just two were able to kill a whole village." Mewtwo looked back to the Bisharp, looking at the wound.

"It looks like something forced its hand through his back, and ripped out his heart." Lucario looked around, seeing the moon beginning to rise.

"We need to find something. Anything, that could tell us what happened." Mewtwo looked around, seeing more signs that they had killed each other.

"They seem to have been triggered by something, and then just killed each other. But I can't think of anyone who is capable of doing that." Lucario sensed something evil, yet fragile and panicking around them.

"Something's here with us." They readied themselves, looking around until Garchomp growled. Lucario turned, seeing who was behind it.

A lone Darkrai with the moon behind him. His hair flowing to the side, as well as the wisps on his shoulder and end of his body. The only colors visible on him, was the bright icy blue eyes, and the blood on his right hand, and the heart clutched in it. He held it up, dropping it before hissing.

"You... Will... Die... Kill!" Then he rushed at them, his eye glistening with bloodlust, and regret.

 **Woah! Some weirdness is going down, huh? That was a Flashback. Flashbacks are when I refer to them as their Pokémon names, while their humans names are the present. I'm sure you could figure that out though. Now then, I just made this for some fun, not anything like that. I needed some inspiration and things to do on the side, since... Eh never mind. Hopefully you all enjoyed this! Keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


	2. Make it Official

**Quite a nice amount of followers just on the day it came out. I'm more surprised how soon I started this. I started editing this just a few hours after posting the first chapter. Just in case anyone was curious...**

 **Ships... Ships for dayz! I will let you figure out who gets shipped with who. Some should be obvious, while others are not. Some quick, while others are not. You may be surprised by who gets shipped first. Now then, let's get this train moving down the tracks!**

Shade merely gazed upon the moon, feeling the pressure in his chest again. He placed a hand on his chest and sighed.

"Why now? I don't need the pain anymore. Arceus dammit." He shook from his pent up emotions. He released some of them by smashing his fist into a tree. He then released a large quantity of his dark power, watching as it crept into the trunk, moving towards the roots and the branches. He growled, pressing his powers further.

He closed his eyes, shouting as he pushed more and more. Then he stopped his powers, backing up and slowly opening his eyes. The tree was pale and without any leaves on it now. A marking where his fist had impacted it. He growled, looking at his shadowy hands.

"Everything I touch dies. Why? Why can't I be like the others?" He pushed his sorrows away, shaking his head before letting out a tense breath.

"Doesn't matter. I need to focus on repaying my debt." He turned to his shadow, and started to head back to Beacon, but made sure to keep his distance so to avoid giving people unnecessary nightmares. In a few hours the sun would rise, and he could return to his allies.

* * *

Lucas rose slowly, looking around him to see he was the first one up. He jumped off his staff, grabbing his things, before kicking his staff into the air and catching it. He retracted the aura and placed the metal on his waist. He got back into his combat gear in the locker room, then made his way to where they were serving food. He grabbed two plates, making his way to the beginnings of the forest. He found a log, sitting on it with his food in his lap, and the other plate sitting next to him. He ate silently for a few seconds before a black shadow sat next to him.

"There you are." Shade didn't say anything, and just slowly ate his food. Lucas noticed a pale tree in the distance, sighing when he knew about how it happened.

"What is troubling you, my friend?" Shade remained quiet. He then placed the food on the log, not moving for a few minutes while Lucas ate.

"I am nothing like the others. Yet you have me by your side. Why?" Lucas looked to his wraith-like friend, seeing he was looking at the pale tree.

"The thing is, we aren't as holy and righteous as you make us out to be. Mew, maybe. Me and Garon? Not really. I never told you about my past life did I?" Shade shook his head, now looking at his feet.

"I was a thief. I took whatever I wanted, but mostly what was necessary to survive. But I had one thing that I remember my teacher telling me. 'It's not about how much you steal. It's what you steal.' So I took things that were important to people, hurting them more than I could have imagined." He paused, placing some food in his mouth and chewing slowly. He swallowed before continuing.

"Then I tried to steal from a temple, thinking 'What could a bunch of stupid monks do to stop me?' Well, I was caught, and cornered. I expected them to capture me, call the guards, anything. Instead, the head monk knelt down and held out a roll. He asked if I was hungry. I ate it, and never left. For the first year I just lived there, until I started to join them in their activities. I learned through meditation, which is why I do that instead of sleeping like a normal person. I became in tune with the aura, and learned that I could do great things to help people." He looked to Shade and the shadow glanced at him from the corner or his eye.

"But I started from a low spot first. I found redemption because someone gave me a chance when I really didn't deserve one. In fact, I argue that you're better than me." Shade looked down, flinching like he had been struck.

"But everything I've done-"

"Not your choice. And you know it. I had a choice." Shade merely looked away, scoffing.

"Doesn't absolve me from what I've done." Lucas then leaned forward.

"Then earn it. But as yourself. Don't try to follow our lead. You have immense power inside you, but you hold it back. Don't do that. Got it?" Shade nodded, then stood, shadows pulling him into the ground.

"See you at initiation, Shade." The shadow stopped so his head was still out. He turned, nodding before lowering the rest of the way. Lucas frowned as the shadow left.

"I know why you blame yourself, I just wish you wouldn't."

* * *

Blake knew her first night at Beacon would be weird, but she didn't expect to have met such interesting people, and have that nightmare. It wasn't anything like the others she would have. It didn't involve Adam or the White Fang coming after her. No. It involved a shadowy monster with a single blue eye. She shivered at the thought of it, but continued to get ready. She wouldn't let that deter her from becoming a Huntress. She had noticed that three of the four boys from last night were talking, while the other one was missing. She walked up to them and tapped on Lucas' shoulder.

"Where is Shade?" Lucas smiled, but she wasn't sure why.

"He is going to meet us at the cliff side. He is fine in case you were going to ask." She was, and it was almost like he knew. She nodded to him, giving her thanks before leaving. She made her way to the cliffs, deciding to be there as soon as possible to avoid crowds. When she reached the cliff, book in hand she was surprised to see Shade standing with his back to her, arms across his chest. She placed her book away, walking forward before she heard him sigh.

"Blake. Nice to see you again." She was confused.

"How did you know it was me?" He chuckled, and she watched as his shadow writhed and changed to a different form before a blue flash came from it.

"Your shadow told me." She didn't know how to respond, so she just stood next to him. She was surprised at how his hair never seemed to touch his back. She hadn't seen it do that once, not even when he was sitting in the chair yesterday. It had gotten close, but it never did.

"What's with you hair?" Shade turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. It's always done this. It's what makes me different. Among other things." Blake could only wonder why he had to be so cryptic. They waited there, more people eventually arriving, the first being Shade's friends. They walked towards them, Garon making tons of noise about something, as per usual. Mew nodded to Blake, smiling as he did.

"Ms. Belladonna, nice to see you again." She eye him in a confused manner.

"I never told you my name." Mew paled, while Lucas sighed. Garon merely chuckled.

"He can read thoughts and stuff. So he knows your name and everything about you." Blake gave Mew a terrified look, to which he gave a swish of his tail and smiled.

"Safe with me, I assure you." She calmed down, while Mew turned to Shade.

"How was your adventure last night, Shade." The shadow just looked at him.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Well, you got angry, then you punched a tree, and then you-"

"We don't need a play by play, Two." Blake didn't know how that nick name came about, but didn't question it. Eventually everyone had arrived, and they were all ordered to stand on the plates. Ozpin came out and told everyone what the four already knew. Lucas could sense Ruby fall apart upon hearing that the first person they saw was their partner. He felt sorry for her, knowing she wanted to be with her sister. She was certainly not comfortable with new things, if last night was any clue.

"Prepare yourselves, because anything that you find in the forest can, and will kill you. Good luck." Before the plates started to launch, Garon sprinted forward, shouting happily before jumping, flying incredibly far, surprising everyone except his allies. Ozpin merely chuckled.

"With that out of the way, we can start." The launch sequence began, until it came to Lucas. He settled into a meditative stance before being launched. Mew was next. He placed his hood on, waiting until he was launched. Shade crossed his arms, sighing as he was launched. He just needed to find his friends as soon as possible.

* * *

Garon crashed through several dozen trees, none of them slowing him down. He rolled when he hit the ground smashing through several more trees. He skidded to a halt, growling as he stood straight up. He heard something behind him and smiled. He turned, slamming his fist into a jumping Beowolf and launching it high into the air. He turned around, moving to the side and wrapping his arms around the neck of the second one that snapped at him.

He grunted slightly, before yanking up, a loud crack coming from the neck of the wolf. He dropped it, digging under ground as three slammed into each other where he was. The ground then shook before they were buried alive as Garon hopped up a few feet away. He then backed up a few inches, then pulled his right leg back. He kicked forward, the wolf from earlier falling and getting kicked right in the crotch. Garon then head butted it through a tree and chuckled.

"Great warm up, guys! Let's do it again sometime!" Then he saw a familiar shadow that caused him to smirk.

"I found you!"

* * *

Lucas started to use his aura to slow his descent, until the tree line came close. He then started to step off the trees quickly, slowing his descent and aiming towards where he saw the others fly. He hit the ground in a slide, standing and looking around. He held out a hand, letting aura gather as he closed his eyes. He could see Garon and Shade next to each other.

"Now to find Mew." He looked around, but quickly saw something he didn't like. He grabbed his weapons, spinning it before having the staff form. Four wolves walked out, growling at him. He looked between them before closing his eyes and letting out a slow breath. He could see their auras, but they were red and devoid of all emotions other than rage.

"Soulless beasts." One jumped at him, only for Lucas to duck, and jab one end into the neck of the wolf, causing it to fly past him, clutching its neck, trying to breathe through its crushed wind pipe. Lucas jumped, slamming the second into the ground when it went for his feet. He stomped on the head when he landed, hearing a crack. Both remaining wolves jumped at him at the same time, only to have Lucas flash. They slashed him, only to have his disappear.

He reappeared to their side, using his staff to slam into both their necks. They landed on their backs, trying to stand to have the staff laid against their necks. Lucas then jumped, landing on the middle and forcing it down, cracking both necks. The first wolf was barely alive, and he ended the suffering it was in with an well placed Aura Sphere to the head. He quickly turned, seeing an Ursa charging and about to slam into him when a storm of blades halted it and sliced it into multiple pieces.

"Thank you, Mew." Mew appeared, hood down and blades retuning to him.

"My pleasure. Have you located the other two?" Lucas nodded, pointing to where he sense their auras.

"They already found each other." Mew nodded, starting in the direction.

"Then I suggest we join them."

* * *

Shade felt the wind blow through his hair, and he felt free for a few seconds. Then he saw the ground approaching. He dove straight down, hitting the ground and being engulfed by the shadows. What most people don't know is that the shadow realm where he walks is like a reverse of the real one. Everything down in the shadow world is the exact same as the normal one. The only difference, is that there is no law keeping Shade from doing anything.

She he can climb sheer cliffs, while most people just see his shadow moving up the cliff. It was a weird feeling, but it had its perks. He slowly rose out of the shadows, looking around in a bored fashion. He took a few steps forward before stopping.

"If you wish to die, you need only to show yourself." Three wolves of Grimm crept towards him. Shade drew his serrated scythe, holding it in his right hand out to his side. He turned, slicing the ground in front of him, causing large clawed hands similar to those of his true form, but they were blue and crystalized. Shade pointed wit his left, the hands flying forward, grabbing the one Beowolf that didn't dodge.

They began to rip it apart as it struggled to hold on to its life. Shade moved to the side of the slash of one wolf, slicing the ground and creating a mirage of himself. The wolf didn't know, trying to hit it, only to have it explode in black power. It was stunned, and Shade moved forward, swinging low, and the blade pressing into the lower gut of the wolf before he tugged up, splitting it in half.

He then turned, seeing the last one running at him. He waited, only fazing behind the wolf and placing his hand to the back of its head. He infused his darkness into its skull, then released, causing it to explode. The only thing left was the legs which walked around a few steps before falling to the ground. Shade paced his scythe back where it belonged and began to travel towards where he saw a wolf get launched into the air, guessing it was Garon.

After a few seconds he watched as Garon delivered a powerful head butt to the last wolf, before Garon called out to him. Shade appeared, nodding to the large shark human... thing. He hated what they were. He was especially confused at himself. He was human as far as he could tell, while everyone else was Faunus. Which made no sense to him. He then sense two more presences, seeing Lucas and Mew walking into the clearing.

"There you two are!" Garon proclaimed loudly. Mew merely shushed him.

"Do you want to wake up the whole forest?" Garon shook his head, pretending to zip his mouth shut. Shade was getting impatient again.

"We should get moving. The temple is north from here. I can sense it." Lucas smiled, motioning north.

"Then lead the way." Shade walked towards the temple, trying to ignore the stupid comments coming out of Garon's mouth. Even if Lucas' sarcastic comments were funny, he kept a straight face. They saw the tree line end, and saw a large ruin of what looked like a castle. They saw multiple other individuals there as well.

"Come on." They arrived to hear Yang yelling.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for like two seconds!?" Two seconds later... Shade looked up, seeing a large Nevermore with the Schnee girl hanging on it. Weiss started to fall, when Mew used his powers to gently lower her to the ground, despite the fact that the blonde knight was trying to save her. The blonde face planted on the ground, causing Garon to laugh. Mew pushed the dust off Weiss before giving a slight bow.

"Are you alright?" She nodded, but crossed her arms.

"Not that I needed any help from you." Mew nodded to her.

"Alright. Next time I'll let you drop." Weiss paled.

"But it was nice of you. So feel free to help again if you really feel like it." Mew nodded slowly, not understanding her. He was more a man of facts and science, not... people. Lucas looked to the artifacts, grabbing the white bishop.

"Shade, grab one." Shade nodded, grabbing the second white bishop for him and Garon. Then there was a loud roar and a they saw Ruby rushing towards the approaching Death Stalker. Lucas was already after her. The Nevermore launched multiple feathers at them, which Lucas dodged, but they slowed him down and pinned Ruby in place as the Death Stalker closed in.

"Ruby! Get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" She yanked on her cloak, only to find it wouldn't budge. Then she saw the large stinger aimed at her. Then there was a sickening noise, and they saw an ice wall in front of Ruby. It was Weiss who had saved her. She then began to talk with Ruby before they came back.

"We don't need to fight these things. We have our objectives." Jaune nodded to Ruby.

"Run and live? That's a plan I can get behind." Lucas meanwhile, turned to the trees.

"Guys... something else is joining us." A large roar sounded out, and a huge creature smashed through. One large blood red eye, huge head and a tall creature.

"Cyclops! Here!? Our luck is so crap!" Shade growled, getting their attention.

"We need to get out of here. Move!" They all began running towards the ruins, the Death Stalker free and the Nevermore circling back around. The Cyclops was slowly making its way towards them, using a dead tree as a club. The four exchanged glances and nodded, breaking from the main group.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to lure the Cyclops away and give you some more room to maneuver. Be careful!" Lucas shot a few Aura Spheres into the face, getting it to chase after them. They found a part of the ruins that almost looked like an open city square, while the remains of the buildings were scattered about.

"We'll engage it here. Set up an ambush. We keep our distance and whittle it down before getting close. Aim for the eye. Let's go." They knew Mew would have a plan. They did as he said, Lucas with Mew on top of some ruins while Garon dug into the ground. Shade made a copy of himself at the end of the square, then turned to a shadow and hid a few feet from the copy. The Cyclops came running into the square, instantly settling its eye on the copy of Shade.

When it reached the copy it swung, only to have the copy explode in its eye. Shade came out of the shadows, shooting it with darkness while Mew and Lucas hit it with waves of aura and light. They lured to towards Garon, who jumped onto its back and started to slash with his claw weapons. The Cyclops reached to his back, grabbing Garon and holding him in his hand. The shark began to thrash, eventually just biting the hand with his razor sharp teeth.

The Cyclops dropped him, and backed away a few steps. Shade came next to Mew and growled in anger.

"It's not even feeling most of our attacks. We need a new plan." Mew thought about it, before nodding.

"I have something. Not sure if it will work, but we'll see. Cover me." Mew started to charge a yellow energy in his hands while Shade relayed the plan to the others. They began to dance around it, Shade using copies and back slashes with his scythe while Lucas shot Aura Spheres. Garon mainly sliced at it from the front, but made sure to dig to safety when he could. Mew finished, sending the energy to Garon who crossed his arms in front of him.

"I know this power! Oh ya, baby!" He threw his arms to the side, stomping on the ground as his form changed. He looked human still, but had physical changes that made his look like a Mega-Garchomp. His hands had become the small scythe blades known of the Mega Pokémon. He had an almost armor plating on his arms, chest, and jaw line, as well as spikes on his shoulders, knees, and back. The dorsal fin on his back, that was fairly small, but still noticeable had grown huge, and was glowing red.

Garon growled, rushing forward and swinging down with enough forced to almost knock the Cyclops on its back. He had almost cut through the arm it had help in front of it. Shade then realized Garon was much taller, almost on par with the Cyclops.

"Shade!" The shadow nodded to Mew, sending his power along the ground and creating crystalline spikes that stabbed into the lower body to the Cyclops. While it was stunned, Garon straightened up and growled. He then jumped forward, slicing down with his right hand. When the blow hit, the crystals were shattered, but the Cyclops was too stunned to move.

Garon growled again, landing three powerful hits to the Cyclops, sending it sliding on its back and away from him. He then jumped up, doing a spinning dive towards the ground and digging into it. He then started to dog out under the Cyclops, his spinning body creating a red bladed tornado around him as it picked up the Cyclops into the air with him. He then turned, swinging both arms in front of him while his back was turned to the Cyclops. A white light exploded and the Cyclops hit the ground in two pieces. The upper body and the lower body. Lucas gave a pat to Garon as he reverted to normal.

"I think you got it, Garon." The shark chuckled, noticing the fin on his back was not small anymore, but now quite large.

"Sweet!" Mew sighed in relief, seeing the Cyclops begin dissolving.

"At least things may start to calm down here, eh?" Lucas nodded, but gave a chuckle.

"I just hope they won't be boring, ya know?" Shade grumbled darkly.

"I just want to go to bed now."

"But you don't sleep, dude."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You will be known as team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose." They all clapped, proud of their new friends. They had watched as they took down a large Nevermore and were highly impressed to say the least. Now they were on a team together. Lucas knew Ruby would make a great leader, and found himself to clapping quite loudly for her.

Then it was their turn.

"Lucas **Auras** , **Mew** Psychas, **Shade** Alptraum, and **Garon** Echo. You four gathered the white bishop pieces. From this day forth, you shall be know as team MGAS (Megas.) Led by... Lucas Auras. Congratulations." The new team smiled, finding that their new name fit quite nicely. Shade wasn't a huge fan of all the attention though. When it was done, they returned to their new dorms, seeing the room was quite nice with how large it was. The three who slept settled down, while Shade moved to the window.

"I'll see you all in the morning. Good night." They waved good bye to him, as he hopped out of the window. Lucas felt sorry for him.

"Every night he has to leave. I wish it didn't have to be that way for him. He deserves better." Mew sighed.

"It's who he is. And while I wouldn't change anything about him, this is for the best." Lucas nodded, actually planning on sleeping in this bed, since it was much more comfortable than a cot. He was just planning on meditating before he slept. They both looked over to see Garon already fast asleep on his bed, snoring loudly, faint traces of drool already forming on the edges of his mouth. They shared a quiet laugh before Mew laid his head down and Lucas took up a meditative stance.

"Night, Mew."

"Night, Lucas." They both turned to the outside, smiling.

"Night, Shade." They were sure he didn't hear them, but they said it anyways.

* * *

Darkrai struggled against his bonds, knowing full well he couldn't escape, but not willing to give up without a fight. The door opened and he struggled more, cursing at whoever his captor was.

"Well, someone's still ready to fight. Unchain him. He can't leave this room so long as I'm conscious." Darkrai felt his bonds loosen, and he looked at his captor. He rushed forward, sending a pulse of dark energy ahead of him. The attack merely glanced off his captor, while the fist he slammed into the head of his captor halted an inch away from his face.

"Pathetic." He turned his arms to the side, and Darkrai felt as if his insides were being melted by a fire. He shouted in pain, tossing and turning on the floor. When it ended he hovered to his feet, his legs appeared and shakily helped him stand. He tried to fight again when the pain returned tenfold. He couldn't fight this monster, whoever he was. That was when he saw the monster look down at him.

"You may call me Master. Understand?" Darkrai spit at him.

"No." All he knew from that day forth was the pain. Everyday until he finally cracked. Cracked and was broken, shattered of his will, and absolve. He was nothing but a hallow puppet, left to watch through his own eyes as his body did his master's bidding. And whenever he could, he wept at the blood he so unjustly spilled. But he promised that when he got the chance, he would end his 'master's' life with his own hands. And would then make him suffer as he had. But he had expected to die before that.

And he almost did, if it wasn't for them.

 **Well, shit. Two in one day. WTF is wrong with me!? This shit never happens! I'm sure those who like this aren't complaining one bit. Oh well. Now then, I don't want to talk much more since I'm tired. If you have any comments or questions then ask, say. Freedom of Speech. If you aren't in America, you're on the internet. It's basically the same thing. Anywho, keep calm and may the Aura be with you! Peace!**


	3. Class of Nightmares

**Damn I can't stop writing this story! I just love it so much! I do plan on having a flash back sequence at the end of every chapter, except for some weird ones. Now then, here we have the first day of school taking place. How wonderful. Also, in case anyone was wondering, their typing has carried over, but only in small amounts.**

 **For example, Lucas is a fighting-steel. So if you hit him with fire, it would still hurt him quite a bit, but not nearly as much as it would if he was a Lucario. Make sense? Same goes for their resistances. Dark types don't really hurt Lucas/Lucario that much still. Basic attacks don't have an element, but are not classified as normal type moves. Just attacks. Dust and Semblances have elements/types though. So this is important to note.**

 **Now, since they're kinda weird, they almost have multiple Semblances, but they aren't super strong like most people's. For example, Lucas can manipulate Aura, but not form a full staff anymore, which is why he has the metal stick. Aura Spheres are much weaker, and his double team counter doesn't have as much lasting time and is not as strong or fast.**

 **Just some food for thought about how they work. Also, since I am basing this off Pokken, they may have some moves that are not necessarily in the Pokémon games. For example, Darkrai in Pokémon mainly uses dark type moves, like Dark Pulse and Dark Void. In Pokken (If you haven't seen gameplay then look it up) He can use these crystal things and such.**

 **His power is definitely more enhanced in Pokken, which I likey! Darkrai is my second favorite Pokémon. Can you guess the first? Lol! Third is Garchomp. Now then, my plan is for things to be light hearted for a bit, then they may darken slightly, before getting happy again... Then we'll reach season three... Shite. Not looking forward to writing that. I have it planned out, but don't look forward to it.**

 **Also, whenever there is a very intricate fight that is going to be kinda crazy, I'll put a cue for a song in bold. Just so you know. There is one this chapter, and it should fit kinda well with the combatants.**

 **Anywho, here we go!**

Lucas rose from his pillow slowly, stretching and yawning. He moved his tail so he wasn't sitting on it. He scratched behind his ears, leaning into it before falling off the bed.

"Crap." To make it worse, Garon, who tended to roll in his sleep, fell off his bed, and right onto Lucas. Mew had been awake, making coffee with the machine they had been allowed to have. It was mainly for Mew though, since he had trouble waking up in the morning and heard coffee could help. He certainly didn't enjoy the taste though. So he made sure to load it up with plenty of sweetener. He turned to the noise, his cup of sweetener with coffee floating in front of him with a blue hue around it.

"Oh my." He flicked his head, Garon being lifted back into his bed. Lucas thanked him, standing but grasping his chest and flopping back on the floor. Garon snorted, shooting up and falling on Lucas again. Though he was awake this time and rolled off him.

"Sorry about that, Luc." The Jackal stood, shakily and held a finger up.

"Oh it's fine. Hell, let's make it three." He then fell on the ground. Garon looked down at him and shrugged.

"Ok."

"No, no! Sarcasm! Agghh!" Mew merely laughed at the scene when they all turned to the window being opened, Shade floating in and staring at the shark and Jackal on the floor. He raised his hands up and started to leave when Lucas kicked Garon off him.

"Don't leave. Ignore that. Misunderstanding." Shade gave a blank stare.

"I'll say." Now it was Lucas' turn to give the stare.

"Let's just get ready and get some food. I take it everyone is up though, Shade?" The shadow shook his head.

"Not the team of assholes." Lucas gave him an annoyed look.

"I thought you weren't going to come back until everyone was awake?" Shade shook his head, merely crossing his arms.

"You put the idea forward, and I decided to think about it. And I don't agree." Lucas rubbed his head, but ignored the wraith and got ready. They headed out the door at 8 o'clock, heading for the cafeteria for food. When they arrived they saw they were the only ones.

"This is weird." They all nodded, not sure who said it, but agreeing with it. Shade sighed.

"Guess everyone is setting up their stuff for their first day back." They grabbed their food, settling down and eating. Only one other person joined them, but sat far away. They had almost mistaken her for a Lopunny when they saw her rabbit ears. She eyed them with slight fear before Mew nodded to her. She made her way over, sitting next to them without a word.

"Greetings." She smiled at Mew, who gave a head bow while levitating food to his mouth. Garon shook his head in distaste.

"If you only do that you'll grow weak! Gotta keep your muscles up, mate!" Mew shook his head.

"I prefer the saying 'Brains over Brawn' Garon. They have served me quite well up until this point, thank you very much." Lucas chuckled.

"Someone's pride is bruised." Mew just looked away, continuing to eat his food. Shade had finished his quickly, but kept his regal habits. He could never explain why he acted the way he did. He bowed to people, almost always had a straight posture. As if he was royalty. It irked him, and even when he tried to be more like Garon, loud and boisterous, he couldn't hold a slouch for more that a few seconds before straightening again.

"What is your name?" Lucas was now looking at the girl.

"Velvet. Nice to meet you. Are you all Faunus?" Shade shook his head.

"Human. But to be honest, I find the Faunus far more agreeable than the humans here. Most of them are assholes." Velvet turned red at his statement, seeing a darker, male version of Coco in front of her.

"That's one way of saying it." Garon hit the table, scaring only rabbit girl.

"I could beat 'em any day!" Shade sighed, standing and walking away.

"I'm going to walk around for a small while. I will see you in class." Velvet turned to the others and frowned.

"What's wrong with him?" Mew gave a sad smile.

"He just, doesn't know how to handle people." Garon chuckled, leaning back as his laugh seemed more like a growl.

"Coming from you!? Ha! That's rich professor!" Mew slammed his head on the table, groaning in annoyance.

"Now I realize why he left." Lucas just laughed at the display.

"Welcome to the little group, Velvet. In case you didn't know, you need anything, ask us. Even Shade. He acts like he doesn't care, but he does." She nodded, smiling to the Faunus around her. It felt like being in a pack, and she liked it. The wasted a small amount of time before realizing they had classes in ten minutes. Velvet had the same class as them, Grimm studies. So she showed them the way, arriving a few minutes before the first bell.

They sat next to Shade, who had his arms crossed and eyes closed at a table on the right side of the class, middle row. Velvet said she needed to be in the front, since her vision wasn't very good from far away, and when they said they'd move she told them they were fine, and they could sit together in another class. Only to be surprised when Shade picked up his pack and silently walked to the front row, sitting in the middle chair. Lucas just laughed.

"Guess that settles it. He likes you." Velvet turned red, not sure how to take that phrase. So they sat, watching as the class filled up. She saw some of the normal bullies, some of the making faces at her, or pretending to pull her ears as they sat. They did stop when they felt a darkness in the air and saw a black shadow wrap around Velvet.

"No." She jumped at the voice, realizing it came from Shade. He was glaring at them, only to look back forward, his eyes open, but the one still hidden under his floating hair. She didn't know why only the back floated and the back stayed over his eye. The darkness around her faded, but she could still feel it. She slightly smiled at him.

"Thank you." He didn't reply, just looking at he from the corner of his eye, and then slightly bowing his head. The bell rang, exactly when teams RWBY and JNPR flew through the door, causing everyone to look in their direction. Professor Port merely stared at them.(?)

"Try to be on time next time. Now then, today, I will tell you all a tale about a daring Huntsman! Me!" Shade immediately created a copy of himself and fazed through the floor, whispering to Lucas.

"If he calls on me poke the copy." Lucas smirked as the shadow moved along the ground before going out the open window. Eventually Port began listing the qualities of a good Huntsman, and asked who thought they were worthy of the title. A girl immediately shouted she was. They turned to see it was Weiss Schnee, and she looked angry. Mew ducked down slightly.

"Something's going to break. And I don't need a Semblance to see that." Lucas only nodded while Garon chuckled. Lucas poked the image, Shade coming back a half a second later.

"What was the question?" Lucas shook his head.

"Something's happening, and I thought you may want to see it." Shade nodded, waiting as Weiss came back, combat clothes on. Another thing Shade and his companions hated about this place. The uniforms. They were allowed to wear add-ons to allow more personalization. Mew had his over cloak on, so his uniform was visible, but he still had his cloak.

Lucas didn't have a tie, instead leaving that missing and leaving the top button undone. Garon only had the dress shirt, not wearing the fancy coat. No tie, and he had the top three buttons down, as well as having the sleeves rolled up to his fins. He kept his boots, and the bottom of his pants were slightly ripped. His fin had ripped through the shirt, leaving that in the open. He had actually ripped off the sleeves after their first class, leaving him without them.

It was certainly comical watching him use his teeth to rip the sleeves off before ripping them to shreds, then throwing them in the trash. Even Shade had smiled at that. Shade's was the normal outfit, but he somehow managed to get the red spiked collar onto his coat, meaning his face was mostly hidden as per usual. When asked how he attached the spikes, the shadow just smirked, and faded away.

"Don't worry about it." That was their answer, so they didn't worry about it. Now they were in history class, watching the zipping teacher speed through the class, giving information on the Faunus. Then he asked the question they were all waiting for.

"How many of the Faunus in here have been mistreated because of who they are?" Every single Faunus raised their hands, including the three. Velvet slowly raised her, as if she was afraid to be made of for being made fun of. Lucas nodded to her, and she bravely raised it now. Unknowing to them, Shade was in his shadow form, tying the laces of the bullies together.

The professor continued his lesson until class was dismissed, but everyone was confused when all the bullies face planted. Lucas and Mew gave a knowing glance to Shade, who just ignored it and left. They caught up to him and thanked him.

"Guess the tables are turned now, eh?" Shade turned to Lucas in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Lucas chuckled.

"When we first had you join us, we defended you from people, and now you're doing it for us." Shade didn't respond and just walked forward quietly, until Garon decided to talk.

"Aw, I think he's blushing, guys!" They chuckled, even when Shade swiped his hand, a large shadow hand with claws slapping the back of Garon's head. The shadow then picked up walking speed. Lucas chuckled.

"Now he really is!" Shade didn't turn, not wanting to find out if he was or not. He just closed the door behind him, barring it with crystals. That would buy him about five minutes until Garon got bored and smashed it to pieces. Al least combat class was next. He didn't necessarily want to fight, but would if the opportunity arose.

* * *

"Alright class, today we'll be going over two styles of fighting you will have. They include single battles. One versus one. Or double battles. Two versus two. They each require a certain finesse and strategy to them that makes some people better at one, while others are better at the other. We'll start off with a single battle. Who wishes to go first?" Garon immediately rose his hands, shaking them wildly.

"Mr. Echo, please come down." Garon pumped his fist, getting an eye roll from Shade. Garon waited for his opponent, his arms crossed confidently over his chest. A small girl came down, a wand of sorts in her hand. She seemed to be based around the color orange and red, and had a fox tail. She didn't have the ears of a fox from what they could tell, seeing as her hair was done in a fashion to look like large fox ears, which could have been hiding her real ones.

"Name's Flare, and I'm going to beat you!" Garon chuckled, stomping on the ground and cracking it.

"You're welcome to try, shrimp!" The girl puffed up her cheeks angrily. She swung her staff, a ball of fire flying forward towards Garon. It looked like it would hurt, until the shark just swiped his hand though it.

"That's it? Ha! This'll be easy!" He rushed her, swinging down with his fist, only to hit the ground when she dodged, shooting more fire at him. The flames did nothing to stop him as he continued to swing at her, only to continue to miss, causing the people watching to laugh. His team, however, knew what was going to happen, and braced for the inevitable explosion.

Garon swing horizontally, having actually drawn his weapons at this point. She jumped over him, firing two blasts that know his weapons out of his hands. Before he could turn, he felt a powerful fire bolt his head, causing his head to slightly move forward. He froze, not moving, while the girl chuckled happily. Then Garon slowly turned to her, his eyes now red and filled with anger, causing her to take a precautionary step back.

"Knock that shit off!" His voice boomed through the arena, surprising even Goodwitch. He suddenly pulsed with energy, stomping his foot on the ground as he Mega-Evolved. He stomped on the ground a few more times, nearly blowing up the floor around him. The girl looked terrified now, firing a large stream of fire at him when he started to run at her. She kept up the stream, thinking she was holding him back when he burst through the fire, slamming his scythe hand down on her.

The force sent her recoiling against the ground, but knocked her back to her feet, where she staggered. Garon roared, jabbing her repeatedly with his left scythe, causing her to slightly lift off the ground with each hit. Then he spun, hitting her with a powerful uppercut from his right scythe, causing her to soar into the air. HE spun after the punch, his back now to where she would fall. He felt energy collecting in his right arm and a red glow came off it.

"Suck on this!" He turned, punching right into her gut, a sonic boom coming from his fist when it collided with her body, where she seemed to freeze against his fist for a second before rocketing into the wall, almost blowing through the six feet of pure concrete. Garon jumped up, slamming his scythe hands into the ground before standing straight up and roaring. He then changed back and looked around.

He looked up at the screen, seeing her aura had been completely destroyed while his was in the low 90's.

"I had thought she damaged me more. Hehe." Lucas shouted down to him.

"You gave yourself five percent damage when you punched her with enough force to send her from 50 percent to 0." Garon rubbed the back of his head, walking back to his allies, and getting different responses. Lucas smiled, telling him not to almost kill his next opponent. The shark just chuckled uneasily, as they watched the student be carted away on a stretcher. Mew just told him what openings he had seen, and how to approve.

Shade just shrugged.

"I think you got her." It was more than Garon usually got from the wraith, so he took it with a smile and a grain of salt. When the arena was repaired by Goodwitch she turned to Garon and gave a slight stare, before pushing up her glasses.

"Next we will have a two on two battle. Any volunteers?" They saw Cardin Winchester, the same guy who knocked Lucas off his staff and a boy with a simple sword. Cardin pointed at Lucas and grinned.

"I want to take the mutt on!" Shade started to stand, but only got a look from Lucas.

"I'll handle this. Mew, care to join me?" Mew thought about it, standing and ruffling his cloak.

"Usually I try to avoid unnecessary violence, but you need a partner, and I know Shade would kill him and Garon would get close." Shade just grunted and turned away. Garon pounded his fists together.

"I'll break his legs!" They heard Nora from JNPR shout her approval from across the room. Garon merely gave a thumbs up. It was his little secret, but he loved having fingers. It made life so much easier. The duo made their way down to the arena, merely talking to each other calmly.

"You ready for your beat down, mutt?" Lucas looked to him, confusion on his face before turning to Mew.

"Is he talking to us?" Mew nodded calmly.

"I believe so. He knows who he's up against, yes?" Lucas shook his head.

"Apparently he does not." Cardin growled at them, spinning his mace above his head.

"You being smart with me!?" Lucas grinned.

"If I was would you be able to tell?" Cardin thought about it for a few seconds before realizing what Lucas had meant.

"You're so dead!" Lucas saw him begin to charge but turned to Mew.

"I kinda want to go after him for the whole kicking my staff thing. Could you take the other one?" Mew nodded, slightly looking over.

"Cardin sure does look mad."

"And he's getting closer."

"So it would seem. Have fun." Lucas grinned, ducking under Cardin's swing while Mew warped behind Dove, using his powers to turn him around. Mew calmly ruffled his cloak again and smiled.

"Class is in Session." Lucas casually dodged Cardin's swings, just watching and pointing out the openings in his head. Eventually he had enough, and moved to the side of a downward strike, grinning to Cardin before kicking him in the face. Cardin backed away, stunned, only to feel multiple quick strikes to his body. Then he felt a sweeping kick that almost knocked him over, before seeing Lucas' back to him, and a aura infused elbow flying towards his face.

When the blow connected, multiple things happened. The first being Cardin feeling like his face was melting from the heat of the aura. The second was the kinetic pain from Lucas' elbow. And the third being launched flat on his back. He stood, seeing three Lucas' as they all drew the metal rod, turning it into the aura staff.

"I'll put you out of your misery now, Cardin." Cardin growled, rushing the Jackal, only to have his side swing ducked under, and a pain to his chest as he felt the staff hit him. He swung down, missing again, and receiving a hit to his knee. He feel to his injured knee, seeing the end of the staff approaching quickly. It hit his nose, knocking him on his back, only to have Lucas land on top of his, spin his heel on Cardin's face, and stomp down with his other foot. Lucas did a front flip off Cardin and saw the bully had a small amount of aura left.

"Let me fix this." Lucas held his staff in both hands, walking to Cardin's legs, and moving them apart, while the injured bully shook his head.

"Please, no! I beg of you!" Lucas held the staff high, every male in the audience unknowingly shielding their manhood. Lucas dropped the staff, a loud crack coming as he missed and hit the floor, breaking it. Lucas leaned down slightly and glared at Cardin.

"Learn to play nice with others, or I won't miss next time." Before Cardin could respond, Lucas flipped his staff, slamming it into Cardin's face. He turned to see how Mew was fairing, only to be surprised when he saw Dove sitting on the ground, listening as Mew walk talking about something. Lucas sighed, face palming.

"Mew!" The psychic turned, seeing the fight between Cardin and Lucas was over.

"Ah." He turned to his student and held up a finger.

"We will have to continue this at a later date. Make sure to find a date that would suit you best, and then contact me. Now, I am going to have to break your aura now." Dove paled.

"What?" Mew flicked his hand to the side, a blue hue appearing around Dove. Dove was lifted into the air, before Mew snapped, the boy being slammed into the ground and his aura shattering in one hit. Mew smiled as he walked away.

"Good. Now then, remember what I taught you, and be good."

"Yes... Sir... Ow." Lucas walked with Mew shaking his head.

"Were you really teaching a lesson in the middle of a fight?" Mew nodded, looking forward still.

"Yes. He is quite a good learner. According to him, the other two on his team are not so bad either. Cardin is just a bad influence. So I taught him about Gaia and how it helps those who are good, and that if he wanted to use it, he needed to be open minded and help everyone. Including Faunus." Lucas chuckled, shaking his head.

"Is that actually how it works?" Mew shrugged.

"Hell if I know. All I know is it makes you as strong as Garon on coffee." Lucas did not need that mental image.

"Let's just get back to the other two." The class began to carry out normally from that point on, some fight very obvious in who the winner was, others not so much. Goodwitch tapped a few keys on her large scroll before turning to the class.

"We have time for one more singles match. Any volunteers?" A hand rose, and not one they were expecting.

"Ms. Belladonna. Glad to see you're participating after sitting silently." She made her way down, and turned to Goodwitch.

"May I pick my opponent?" The professor thought about it before nodding.

"Shade." The wraith cracked an eye and looked down. He sighed, standing and starting to walk down when Lucas grabbed his arm.

"Try to avoid the nightmares, huh?" Shade looked at him for a few seconds before nodding.

"No promises though." Lucas released him and watched him. Shade took his time, slowly making his way down to the arena, almost looking like an actual wraith with how quiet and slow he was. He stepped into the arena, his arms casually by his sides. He held his regal stance, just looking at Blake. Goodwitch placed their aura levels on the screen before looking back into the arena.

 **Pappercut by Linkin Park**

"Begin." Blake waited, seeing if he was going to do anything, only for him to stand there with a bored expression on his face.

"You asked to fight me, so fight." She ran forward, slicing, only to have him bend back and backflip away. She started to slice at him quickly, waiting for his counter attack. Eventually he grabbed her hand, stopping her blade a few inches from his neck.

"Is this all you have?" He kicked her in the gut, pushing her back. She turned back, seeing him spin with his left foot approaching her head. She used her semblance to retreat, evaluating her opponent more closely. She saw he hadn't even bothered to draw his weapon, as if he was so sure he would win. She rushed again, but this time tried to be more tactical.

She stabbed with her blade, having him move to the left, only to slash at him with her sheathe. She barely hit him as he jumped back, which caused him to grin slightly.

"Now this is getting interesting." Blake tried a similar strategy, only to be surprised when her blade was blocked by his scythe, but only the handle. He hadn't even removed it completely from his back, just enough to block her slash. He spun, knocking her sheathe out of her hands, before sending a foot into her gut. He didn't expect her to faze away and kick him in the head from behind. He stumbled forward, feeling her sweep his feet out from under him.

He rolled, getting to his feet and using one hand to stop another kick. He threw her foot up, causing her to almost hover in the air for a second, before he crossed his arms, throwing them to the sides and sending a blast of darkness into her. She went flying back, but recovered by hand springing off the ground. She saw her sheathe a few feet away, and was unsure whether to go for it or not.

She watched as Shade drew his scythe, slicing the ground behind him quickly. A copy of him was created, but it was hazy and seemed more like a shadow. He walked forward, slicing the ground again, creating a second copy. Then he sheathed his scythe, motioning to Blake's sheathe. She went over to it, picking it up while never taking her eyes from Shade. She resettled into her stance, watching him closely. She rushed forward, swinging to find him holding her hands back.

She saw his eyes flash blue and then she saw the copies fire balls of energy at her. She fazed away, firing her gun and hitting him. He was surprised, and looked to see his aura was just reaching yellow. He growled, seeing Blake's was at the same level as his. He held his right arm to the side, black energy coating it, before it changed to be completely black, taking the form of his true self.

Blake was so stunned she didn't notice the ground underneath her change. She felt multiple hands grab her legs and start to drag her into the ground. She tried to fight it, but couldn't stop her panic from rising. She reached her hand up, hoping someone would help her, only to have everything go black. She sucked in a breath, seeing she was in a place that looked exactly like the arena, but there was nobody there, and there was no color. Just shadows moving in the stands, some writhing and others not moving. She then turned, seeing Shade standing with his arms crossed, looking at her.

"Welcome to the shadow realm. My world. Here, I am in charge." Blake saw multiple shadows moving around, wondering what was happening in the real world.

* * *

When Blake had been dragged under, Shade slowly sunk down as well. Everyone started to panic, until Mew got their attention.

"This is part of Shade's semblance. Don't worry. They are still fighting. You can see their shadows still." Everyone looked to see a shadow that looked like Blake's, while a shadow that looked more like a hellish monster was where Shade was. Mew grumbled to himself.

"If you were trying to send a message, Shade, you most certainly did."

* * *

Blake looked around in a confused manner.

"I don't get it." Shade walked forward, and she noticed his eyes were glowing blue now, instead of being a calm icy blue.

"Everything in the normal world is copied here." She looked around, then back to Shade.

"What's so different about this place?"

"I'm in charge here. Anything I want, will happen. But I need Gaia to keep others sustained in here. The ceiling and ground are fragile however." She looked up, seeing that the roof of the arena was actually just writhing shadows. The floor looked normal to her though.

"I don't get it." Shade shook his head.

"This place is a distortion of time and space. The floor is actually the ceiling in the real world, and the ceiling is the floor. If I smash you through the roof, you'll blast out of the floor in the real world. And vice versa." Blake nodded, then got ready to fight.

"And if I launch you through the roof?" Shade chuckled, both his arms turning to the black arms of his true self.

"You will have my respect." He rushed forward faster than she thought possible, wrapping his hand around her throat. He threw her back, warping to where she was flying before punching her into the floor, cracking it like glass. In the real world, a black crack appeared on the roof, shadows coming through it. In the shadow realm, Shade created giant shadow arms, and punched at Blake, only to have her faze behind him and slice him. But she realized too late it was a copy, and she felt herself be stuck in place by shadowy tendrils.

She saw Shade looking at her, but he looked very different. He looked like a giant shadow monster, a single blue eye blazing on his face. Then she recognized it. The monster from her nightmare. She tried to scream but couldn't. She wanted to give up, but kept standing. Shade had large claws slam into her, pinning her before they formed a bubble of shadows around her and lifted her into the air. She saw the monster form if Shade close in, his large clawed hands on either side of her bubble, before one grabbed it, and she shouted in pain.

Then she felt the bubble getting crushed, before the hand broke it, causing it to explode and crush her. She felt her aura on its last legs, and her consciousness wavering. Shade moved his arm, the shadow arm doing the same. He spun his arm, throwing Blake to the roof, where she smashed through it, breaking her aura. In the real world everyone watched as the floor cracked before exploding with shadows and black glass as Blake flew into the air, then slammed into the ground. Shade slowly rose from the same spot she was launched through, before it sealed behind him.

Blake looked up, seeing Shade holding a hand towards her. She took it, being lifted up. She felt tired, but more mentally than physically. Shade merely looked at her before backing up and giving a one armed bow. He didn't say anything else before walking away. She didn't know what that meant, but got her answer when Mew seemed to appear next to her and smiled.

"I do believe her enjoyed your fight. You made a good impression on him. You didn't freeze up did you?" She shook her head, still trying to get the image of Shade's monster form out of her mind.

"Good. He enjoys fighting the strong willed. Also, word of advice for next time, since he will ask to fight you again. He enjoys kicking a lot, so watch out for that. He blocks with his hands mainly. And he's pretty good with his scythe. Also, he can only hold you in the Shadow Realm for so long, so don't focus on fighting him. Just survive. You won't be warped back, but he will tire, and all you have to do it give him a good hit upwards. The floor is moderately strong, while the ceiling is weaker than normal glass. I need to go, have a nice day, Ms. Belladonna."

She was surprised that he was giving her such information. Normally teams would safeguard each other's weaknesses, but the way Mew made it sound, Shade wanted to lose. She returned to her team to have them worry over her. She explained that she was fine, but decided not to tell them how to fight Shade. She decided that if Mew believed he could trust her not to tell everyone, she would not betray his trust.

That team was certainly weird to her though. And she wanted to find out more about them. Shade was just a very interesting person as it was, almost acting like he wanted to be Faunus. Lucas was a Jackal she had never seen before, and his fighting style seemed more based towards a monks fighting than anything else, making her curious about him. Then there was Garon, a shark Faunus, or so they told her. But he looked weird. Sure he had the teeth and dorsal fin. But the ones on his arm, and the coloring of his fins. Not to mention most aquatic Faunus had gills, while Garon lacked those, almost like he was some sort of land shark.

Then there was Mew. She couldn't match him to any type of Faunus. She almost thought a type of cat, with his tail always slowly swishing like one and his calm nature. But closer inspection showed his tail was something else entirely. She didn't want to pry, but her curiosity was getting the better of her, and not because she was a cat Faunus in disguise. She was tempted to just find Shade when he was alone, since he seemed likely to tell her. Mew seemed like a good choice, if it wasn't for the fact he was always around a team member.

Then she remembered something. Shade caused nightmares, which meant he wouldn't be around Beacon at night. So all she would have to do is follow him after dark and get her answers. There was only one flaw with her plan. He could enter this shadow realm whenever he wanted, meaning she had no way to track a shadow at night when he wanted to disappear. She needed to think this over more.

* * *

The four ate their lunch semi-quietly. Meaning Lucas and Garon were the main ones talking, while Mew listened and Shade watched. Eventually they saw teams RWBY and JNPR walking towards them, causing them confusion.

"Mind if we sit here?" Lucas motioned them to sit, while Shade just moved over slightly. They sat, and suddenly the table was much louder, which was weird since Shade didn't find it annoying. Or maybe, he just didn't find the people around him annoying.

"How did you do that shadowy death attack thing!?"

"Nora?" Shade looked up at Nora, the red head smiling at him bubbly. He shrugged.

"I've always been able to do that. Not sure how or why, but I can." Mew shook his head.

"You just use your Gaia. We've been over this. Unless you weren't paying attention again... were you?" Shade decided to mess with him. He looked over suddenly, giving a confused glance.

"Sorry, were you saying something?" Mew gave an annoyed glare while Lucas tried not to choke.

"Did Shade just make... a joke?" Everyone was quiet before Shade growled.

"I'm not completely moody you know." Garon smiled.

"Could have fool me." A shadow hand grabbed the shark's food tray, slamming it in his face. Garon just blinked a few times before licking his face.

"At least it's delicious." Shade gave a blank stare, not sure whether to slam another tray into the shark, or just hit him outright. Yang looked between them and smirked.

"Does this happen often?" Lucas sighed, slowly eating.

"Unfortunately." Everyone started to laugh, while Shade just smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

* * *

Back at the dorms, Shade was heading to the window, when Mew called to him.

"Expect a visitor tonight." Garon chuckled.

"And I thought Shade was cryptic." Mew used his powers to know the shark out, smiling at his handiwork. Shade just nodded, jumping out the window.

"I'll be fine." He hit the ground, and began to walk away towards the forest. He slowly started to sink into the ground. Blake watching him from a distance. She started to walk when she heard someone clearing their throat. She turned to see Mew somehow next to her.

"You need to stop doing that." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Doing what?"

"Appearing everywhere. That seems more Shade's job, don't you think?" Mew shrugged, turning to the cat Faunus.

"He won't come out unless you seek him where he hides." Blake tried to think what he meant when she frowned.

"I don't understand."

"The Shadow Realm isn't just a mirror of the normal world. It's also the realm of nightmares. You want to find him there, you'll have to suffer the torment to reach him." She nodded, watching as Mew walked away, heading back inside. She started to head out to the forest, looking around. She saw a tree in the distance that was pale and dead. She decided that would be a good place. She sat down, leaning against it.

She started to fall asleep, hearing nothing but nature around her. She closed her eyes and felt sleep take her.

* * *

Shade had thought he was alone, in his realm of shadows, when he felt another presence a small distance from him. He walked towards it, seeing Blake. He remained hidden, knowing she wouldn't see him, but rather a nightmare version of him. She looked around, seeming fine in the realm of darkness.

"Shade. Where are you? I want to talk." Shade growled, hating her persistence. He had acted like he didn't notice her little off questions at lunch, but knew exactly what she meant behind them. He decided the best way would be to scare her awake and then have her leave in fear. It worked on everyone else he did it to. He stepped out, waiting for her to notice him. She turned, gasping and placing a hand over her chest.

"There you are." Shade raised an eyebrow. She wasn't scared? This was new. Unless he wasn't quite as strong as he used to be.

"Why do you look so... demonic?" She said it with a slight chuckle. Shade looked at himself and hissed in annoyance. He looked like his true self, not his human form.

"Leave. You shouldn't be here." Blake smirked.

"If this is a nightmare, it's not that scary." Shade clenched his fists. Now she was asking for it. He changed into something he sensed she was afraid of. A man with a Grimm mask and a red kitana. She backed away.

"A-Adam?" Shade saw true fear in her eyes and decided to keep pushing.

"Hello, Blake." He didn't like this guy, whoever he was. Blake kept backing away, but was shaking in fear now.

"Shade, this isn't funny." He could only imagine how much her actual body was turning in it's sleep. He changed to his human form, glaring at her.

"I bring only darkness where I go, Blake. That's why I come out here." She shook her head.

"I saw you in my nightmare on the first night here. Why do you do this?" He turned away.

"I don't have a choice. I am the bringer of nightmares. You want happy dreams, find my opposite and steal a Lunar Wing. If not, then don't talk down to me like I have a choice. Why do you think I hid myself away for the majority of my life?" She didn't say anything, and they remained quiet. Shade just chuckled darkly.

"Got nothing to say to the demon?" She stuttered, before shouting at him.

"Maybe you should stop acting like one if you don't want to be treated like one!" Shade paused. Sure he pushed people away, but he didn't try to be a monster. Unless he had started acting how people said he did, without realizing how far he had fallen. He turned to her, narrowing his eyes.

"Why do you suddenly care?" She stepped forward, keeping a straight face, hiding any fear she had. He could sense it, but fear was something all people felt, even him. The key was hiding it.

"I can tell you've suffered through things. Just like me. I want to talk. I will admit, I first came here looking for answers about you and your friends. But Mew made me wonder if that should be the priority." Shade chuckled, walking away, only to have Blake follow him. For every step he took, she took two. He stopped, turning on her suddenly, the shadows around him hissing in slight pain.

"Leave me. I... I just need to be left alone. It's worked my whole life, it should work the rest of it." Blake shook her head.

"I won't let you wind up like me." Shade paused, going into a more casual stance.

"What do you want to know?" She smiled at him, walking forward until she was in front of him.

"What is up with you and your team? You're nothing like anyone I've ever met." Shade chuckled, crossing his arms.

"You've certainly got that right. We are basically just powerful people who got the wrong end of the stick from fate when we did something moderately stupid to save people." Blake didn't understand what he meant, but he just raised a hand, knowing she was going to speak.

"I cannot tell you much, so you'll have to ask Mew for those answers. If he deems it necessary, he'll tell you. Otherwise, I will say no more on that subject. Any other questions?" She thought before looking him straight in the eye.

"How long have you been hiding your pain from the others? They see it you know." Shade flinched, almost like he had been hit.

"Since I first met them all those years ago. I know they see it, but I don't care. I am trying to redeem myself, Blake. Something that I need to do alone, and sometimes the best way is to shut out everything, and damn yourself as recompense." Blake frowned at him.

"That's not fair. Nobody deserves that." Shade gave a sinister grin.

"You would change your tone if you knew what I've done." She wanted to argue when Shade disappeared and wind whipped past her quickly. She saw a village being formed around her, the buildings on fire and people screaming for help. She watched as they ran, realizing it was a memory of sorts as people ran through her and didn't stop when they did so. Then she saw Shade, standing by the only exit to the village, his white hair billowing out to the sides. His blue eye blazing as he raised his hand.

The people had almost cocoons of shadows appear around them before they shook. She saw their eyes had turned red, and they looked at everyone else in fear. One person screamed something she was afraid of.

"Monster!" They all screamed at each other before they began to rip each other to shreds. She felt her breath catch in her chest, and she closed her eyes, trying to drown out the screams of pain around her. She looked up, opening her eyes to see the Shade of the past with a look in her eyes that made her question what he was telling her. He had tears rolling down his face, only seeing them because the light of the moon made them glisten across his face hidden in darkness.

The memory faded, and she saw Shade standing by where his past self was, tears on his face.

"That was the third one. I had done it to a total of six. Six entire villages of people cut down by me. Do you know how that feels? To watch as you do that but you can't do anything?" Blake was confused.

"What do you mean?" Shade cracked, turning into his true form and roaring at her.

"He made me do it! And I didn't fight back! I watched it happen, and did nothing! How am I supposed to make up for what I've done!?" Blake shook, walking forward slightly, but stopping.

"I don't know, but you can't give up either. And if someone made you do it and you had no control, wouldn't it be their fault?" Shade hissed, floating away quickly. Blake took off after him, stopping to see him by a pale tree where her shadow was imprinted against it. She noticed that instead of hovering, two spindly legs had lowered from his body, and he stood on them with his arms down and fists clenched.

"The others bring light wherever they go. I bring death and darkness. I don't see why they keep me around, and it is killing me. Whenever I ask, they just tell me I'm a friend. How could they see me as their friend!? After everything I've put them through!" He slammed his fist into the tree, and Blake felt herself shake slightly. Her real form had probably been jolted by his attack on her perch. The fact that his shadow form was strong enough to shake the tree was evident enough of his turmoil. Blake walked forward, standing beside him and looking at the tree as he redrew his fist.

"Maybe because they believe in second chances. Do you?" Shade remained quiet.

"I was a member of the White Fang. But when they became violent I left. I wanted a second chance at life. I wanted to be a huntress. Someone who helped people who had suffered like me. I believed in second chances before, but thought it was something based on luck. Then I met you and found out about you. And my view on second chances has changed." Shade lowered his head, worried what her next choice of words would be.

"Now I know that everyone, no matter what, has a chance to them. Whether they take them or not is up to them, and proves if they are truly good or not. The fact that you accepted your second chance is proof enough that you are worthy of absolution for what you were forced to do. But if you give up and doubt yourself, then you throw away your chance. So don't throw away your chance. Please." Shade kept his gaze on the floor, suddenly turning and getting close to Blake's face, hovering off the ground again.

"And if you're wrong?" She stared at him.

"I'm not. If you fail, it was of your own accord." Shade lowered to the ground, looking away. He changed to his human form and started to walk away. He then turned back, walking to the tree and placing an open hand on it. There was a white light, and when it cleared, Blake was back in the normal world. She saw Shade's hand down, offering her help back up. She smiled and took it.

They both looked at the tree, seeing a white, clawed hand print on it. Behind it was the shattered moon, and Shade merely chuckled.

"I think I know what my symbol is now." Blake smiled.

"What?" He pointed to the tree, and moon.

"This." Blake nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I agree. I know you can do this. And if you ever need help, you can always come to me, or your friends. They're there for you too." Shade nodded, turning to her and giving a warm smile.

"Thank you, Blake." They stood there for a few more minutes, looking at the tree and moon. Blake eventually grew tired, saying she was going to return to Beacon. She asked what Shade was to do, and he just shrugged.

"Don't want to give people nightmares, so I'll stay here. Sweet dreams, even if I can't give them." Blake hugged him.

"We'll just have to see." She left, the wraith looking up at the moon.

"Stupid Mew, seeming to know everything that's going to happen. Too bad he can't tell me about anything that's life or death important. Unless he just wants to watch. Asshole." Shade spent the rest of the night watching, seeing as the moon dipped below the horizon, and the tree slowly showing the signs of the approaching dawn. Shade started to walk away when he saw something on one of the branches. A single, small white and black leaf. He smiled, turning to head back to Beacon.

He was going to take what she said to heart.

* * *

"What should we do?"

"I don't know. What do you propose?"

"I-I don't know." Eyes slowly opened to see three people around him, looking down on him.

"Hey, you're up."

"You ok?"

"Hope we didn't hurt you too bad." He didn't move, just silently going over everything that had occurred the past few months. A few tears slowly fell down his face. They noticed and frowned.

"You going to be ok?" He only muttered two words.

"I'm... Sorry..." He was back in control, but at what cost? How many had died by his hands? The hands of a shadowy monster. A creature of nightmares and horror. The hands of a Darkrai. But then he remembered who had caused it. And he glared.

"I'll kill that bastard for what he's done!"

 **And there we go. this one was pretty damned long, wasn't it? Now then, I hope you guys enjoyed, since I had fun with the nightmare combat, and the nightmare sequences with Blake. No, they are not shipped yet. They are just good friends right now, who can depend on each other. I am going to spoil this... They are not going to be shipped first. Someone else will be shipped with someone else first. I'll let you try to guess who. It should and shouldn't be obvious. Now then, we will be getting mainly Lucas' point of view next chapter, just so you guys know.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed (Didn't I already say this?) So keep calm and may the Aura be with you! Make sure to ask your questions and I shall PM you your answer back. (Unless I can't, at which point I will get creative and send Cain to go give you your answer. Don't as who that is, or he'll haunt you) Peace!**


	4. Bonds

**So, I was working on another story of mine, and wrote probably the best fight scene I have ever written! It's against a Tyrant from a video game who is super douchy, named Barnabas, the Despot. And it was so epic sounding as I wrote it! I am proud of myself. Anywho, sorry for the delay, but to actually get that fight to be written how I wanted, there was many re-writes and Trial and Error. This chapter will mainly be a filler chapter, meaning it will only be focusing on how people's bonds are increasing. Something like that. I still included a fight, but my goal is to have some kind of action in every chapter at least once. That's just my personal goal though. Anywho, let's get this fun a-rollin'! Dammit Nia!**

It was almost the weekend, and everyone was finally starting to relax. Especially Lucas, who for some reason seemed really stressed out. He couldn't explain it, till Mew realized what was. Lucas was accidentally experiencing the emotions of other people, since he could pick up other's aura, and they were mainly stressed, meaning he was feeling it. After hearing that, it made Lucas happy to know that they would get two days off. He needed a break.

Shade actually seemed to be enjoying school, though he would not admit it. Mew was overjoyed at learning everything he could, and Garon only enjoyed the combat classes, and had been complaining about not having any missions. They just ignored him. They had only combat class left before they were free for the weekend, and currently, two random students were fighting.

"Mew. You will fight next." Mew was surprised that Goodwitch had singled him out. Usually he would watch and not do anything. But she must have grown tired of him not doing anything in combat class. His other team members at least moderately interacted. Garon was the main one. Shade actually participated a majority of the time, surprising them. Mew nodded to Goodwitch, standing and working his way down to the arena.

His opponent was Weiss Schnee, which slightly excited him. He had wanted to fight her for a while now, but couldn't seem to find a good time to do so. He ruffled his cloak, smiling warmly at her.

"Good day, Ms. Schnee." She just glared at him, which he saw she did to everyone, so he ignored it. She readied her rapier, while Mew merely waited.

"Begin!" Weiss created a Glyph under her, causing her to shoot forward quickly, only for Mew to jump over her, spinning in the air so he faced her when he landed. She turned, spinning the cylinder on her rapier and stabbed the ground. Mew was surprised when ice spires started to come towards him quickly. He pulled his right fist our of his cloak, coating it in fire and punching.

The ice exploded around him, turning to snow in the air, which slowly floated down and landed on the ground, or on him. Weiss merely stared at him, while he shook his short hair and caused snow to fall out of it.

"A nice attack, Ms. Schnee, but it will not work on me again." Weiss wanted to yell at him, but realized he wasn't mocking her. His tone was casual, which only made her mad that he didn't seem to be taking the fight very seriously. She rushed again, stabbing at him, only to have three swords stop her attack. She backed away, creating a Glyph in front of her that block more of his swords. She spun her finger, launching them back at her opponent, only to watch as they stopped a few inches from him and returned to hiding under his cloak.

She still didn't understand how the blades merely passed through his cloak, almost like it wasn't there. It made her wonder what kind of Dust he had put in it that allowed it to do that. She stopped wondering, creating a Glyph under him that caused him to levitate. He was surprised again, and she was going to take her opportunity. She stabbed, hitting his chest and launching him away. She watched as he recovered mid-air, slowly lowering to the ground and barely tapping his feet to the ground before beginning to hover above it. He merely smiled.

"You would make a good tactician. Now I suppose I should finish this." She watched as a purple light formed in his hands, and he spun, swiping his right hand. Weiss barely blocked the wave of energy that hit her, before looking up to see Mew swiping down, more energy crashing down onto her, causing her to slide on the ground and away. She stood, looking at him, seeing him bouncing a ball of pale energy in his hands. It faded before he smiled at her.

"You ready?" She activated the fire Dust and growled.

"Stop mocking me!" She slashed at him, a wave of fire flying towards him. Mew just placed a hand in front of him, the fire moving around him. Weiss growled, moving in and slicing, sending waves of fire at him as fast as she could. But he either dodged her slashes, or ignored her fire attacks. Then he kicked his right leg out, hitting her in the gut hard enough to knock her sword out of her hand and pick her up slightly.

Mew spun quickly, kicking with the same foot again, but hitting her back. He had angled the kick so she rose higher into the air. Mew then planted both feet on the ground, pulling his right fist back and punching the falling Heiress. She seemed to freeze in place, before Mew shouted in exertion, pale purple and blue energy flying from his hands and slamming Weiss into the wall. Her aura was in the red, and the fight was ended. Mew returned to his teammates who congratulated him, even Shade did.

"Nice job. You seem to be getting some of your powers back." Mew nodded.

"I think we all will, once we get use to the levels of Gaia on this planet. If we practice, we'll be back to prime fighting shape." Class shortly ended afterwards, and they made their way to the cafeteria. The usual teams of RWBY and JNPR joined them. Pyrrha was the first to speak, looking at them all.

"What plans do you all have for the weekend?" Ruby smiled widely.

"I heard this new bakery opened up, and I really want to go check it out!" Weiss shrugged, looking at Mew.

"I just want to figure out how you beat me so easily. What was that attack at the end there? I've never seen Dust like that. And don't you go saying it was your Semblance like you always do, because it wasn't!" Mew merely chuckled, smiling to her.

"I you wish, I can show you. It wasn't Dust or my Semblance. It was Gaia."

"Gaia?" Mew nodded, but raised a hand.

"I will explain it later, since I'm sure other people would like a chance to speak." Blake shrugged, looking around meekly.

"Just go to the book store I guess. Not much else." Yang leaned back, sighing.

"Probably hit up a club. Maybe get in a fight or two." Garon smiled brightly.

"I'm joining you!" Lucas was about to argue when Shade shook his head at him.

"He'll find some way over there regardless. Might as well let him go with someone semi-responsible." Jaune shrugged.

"Just hang out around Beacon probably. Maybe train a bit." Pyrrha smiled at him.

"Would you mind if I trained with you?" Jaune shook his head.

"No problem. Hope you can keep up!" Shade just shook his head.

"She's gonna kick your ass." Everyone laughed, while Jaune tried to sputter out some sort of defense. Ren smiled warmly.

"My new tea leaves have arrive, so I plan on picking those up. I also plan on heading to one of my favorite stores to pick up some rice. And pancake batter for Nora." Said bomber just pumped her fist.

"And I'm going to hang with Ren!" Lucas shrugged.

"Probably find a place far from people, and meditate." Yang made a disgusted noise.

"Boooring!" Lucas shrugged.

"I need to. Being around so many stressed auras has caused me to feel that way. I need to cleanse sort of, and calm back down." Ruby grimaced.

"So you'll be sitting in one place all weekend?" Lucas shrugged.

"I'll probably be walking around, eating on Sunday. Why?" Ruby shook her head.

"If you want to cleanse anything, you need to hang around cheerful people. If you absorb emotions, hang around someone exciting and happy." Weiss then scoffed.

"Like who, you?" Ruby nodded.

"That's a great idea! You can come with me to the bakery!" Lucas sighed, unsure how to answer.

"I'm not sure." Ruby then gave him eyes that could make the coldest heart melt.

"Pleeeeaaaase!" Lucas shook, then sighed.

"Very well."

"Yay!" Mew chuckled.

"I will be teaching Weiss about Gaia."

"All weekend?" Mew turned to Ren and nodded.

"As long as she wants to learn. Gaia is not something you just learn about in a few hours. And even harder to learn how to use to even small extents and then in combat? It's very difficult." Garon clapped loudly.

"Me and blondie are gonna go fight and party!" He high fived Yang, you also smirked.

"What about you, Shade?" The wraith looked up at them and shrugged.

"I am probably going to walk around Vale. I am still highly unfamiliar with it, and wish to study more about this place. That is all." Shade then stood, nodding to them and walking away.

"Yeesh, who crammed a stick up his rear?" Lucas laughed.

"This is actually moderately happy Shade! Wait till you see him annoyed." Everyone but the three paled. Eventually Blake stood.

"I'm going to the library. See you all later." They bid her goodbye, and from there they split quickly. Lucas was right behind Ruby, following her through Vale, wondering if he would see Shade walking around. He looked up to a roof, seeing the Shadow actually standing on the roof, small smile on his face. Lucas grinned at it, then felt the small red reaper tug on his arm.

"We're almost there! Hurry!" Lucas almost fell over, wondering if she was even using her Semblance.

"Ruby, it isn't going anywhere! Slow down!" Her response made him sigh.

"Speed up!" They eventually reached it, and Lucas looked at it curiously. Red and white building, called Aunt Abbie's. They walked in, the bell on the door chiming. A women at the counter with red hair waved at them.

"Welcome! Take your time please!" Ruby saw the board with every type of bakery based food you could think of. Bread, cookies, cake. The list covered the whole wall, filled with writing and small pictures. Ruby gripped her head.

"It all sounds so good! I don't know what to get!" Lucas let out a hum, seeing something and nodding.

"I have an idea." He walked forward, smiling at the attendant.

"The monster sized chocolate chip, strawberry cookie. With ice cream, whipped cream, and a cherry on top." The women nodded, taking the Lien card Lucas handed her. He was thankful Ozpin had given him and his friend some money, saying they had a salary they would receive every month, and that they could get whatever they wanted. It was quite a generous amount if he was to be totally honest.

He saw at a table with high chairs, seeing Ruby waiting.

"What did you get!?" He smiled.

"You'll see." He looked around, enjoying the smell the bakery gave off. Sweet, and calming.

"Now then, if you don't mind my asking, Ruby, what made you wish to become a huntress?" Ruby smiled, shrugging slightly.

"Well, I just remember the stories Yang would read me when I was little about the brave heroes who helped people. And I thought that it would be cool to be able to be like them, and help people." Lucas nodded to her, rubbing his chin right his right hand.

"So, you want to help people?" She nodded.

"Absolutely! What about you?" Lucas chuckled.

"I guess you could say me and my friends have been through some rough times, and when things seemed really weird and difficult, Ozpin offered us a way of life that we couldn't really turn down. So now we attend Beacon." Ruby nodded.

"Have you every thought about being a Huntsman before entering Beacon?" Lucas shook his head.

"Where me and my friends are from, there are no Huntsman. People fend for themselves." Lucas left out the part about there not being any Grimm, since that would be hard to explain. Ruby frowned.

"Sounds dangerous." Lucas chuckled.

"It wasn't too bad. Everyone was a Huntsman you could say. Everyone, even some of the children had combat experience. But some are obviously a lot better than others." Ruby nodded, about to ask more when the lady walked forward with a plate three times bigger than her head. The thing filled entirely with a cookie. Ruby's eyes widened exponentially and Lucas knew he made the right choice. The lady handed them spoons and nodded.

"Dig in!" She didn't have to tell Ruby twice, since she was already digging in. Lucas just chuckled. He picked some up on the spoon, observing it before placing it in his mouth. His eyes widened and he immediately took another bite. The flavor, the texture... Perfection... Ruby merely giggled at him. He looked up and cocked his head sideways.

"What?" She took a napkin, wiping his face, seeing as some ice cream was on it.

"You're kinda messy." Lucas chuckled.

"Sorry, but I've never had something this good." Ruby smiled at him, taking another bite.

"Ah noh rite!? Soh gut!" Lucas chuckled, seeing how the tables had turned. He wiped her face, and chuckled.

"Great minds think alike, huh?" He didn't notice how her face had turned red, so she quickly continued eating. Lucas was already feeling much better. He smiled at Ruby.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She beamed right back at him.

"Anytime!" Lucas was then curious what his other teammates were up to.

* * *

"So... What is the first thing you wish to learn?"

"How do you use Gaia?" Mew chuckled, not very surprised she had gotten right to the point.

"Well, Gaia is similar to a Semblance, or your aura. It is apart of you, and something you must practice with in order to use effectively." Mew held out his right hand, his eyes letting off a slight glow as he created a small pale Nevermore, watching as it flew around before landing on his shoulder. Weiss stared at it, then looked to her hand.

"Similar to my Glyphs in a sense. I could never get summoning down though." Mew shrugged.

"You cannot expect to learn how to do advanced things overnight." Weiss glared at him.

"And yet your are my age and capable to do much more than I can." Mew gave a weak smile.

"Something like that. But are you going to complain, or learn?" Weiss lost her glare, and just sighed.

"Just explain it to me." Mew nodded, motioning her to follow. They were currently at the entrance to Beacon, but Mew started to walk towards the garden. He found a spot in the grass hidden in the shade of a tall tree, and sat down, leaning against the tree. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. Weiss stayed standing, before she heard him chuckle.

"You can sit you know." Weiss did not want to get in the grass, seeing as it looked like it had been watered, and she was not a fan of getting her clothes dirty. But she sat, back straight and at attention. Mew sighed in a calm way, making her wonder if he was going to fall asleep.

"Gaia is all around us. An Aura is the manifestation of the soul, while Gaia is the manifestation of our emotions, and self. They could be considered the same, were it not for the fact that Gaia is everlasting. Even if someone's soul were to disappear, there would be traces of their Gaia left. But Gaia is much more... Malleable. Like taffy, to keep things simple." He shuffled slightly, moving closer to the tree.

"So, if you want to learn how to use Gaia, you need to learn how to merge yours, with the Gaia of others. But that is something that takes practice. Gaia is highly unstable, much like emotions. You need to have the concentration to store the Gaia you hold when you don't use it. If you lose your concentration, the Gaia escapes." Weiss heard flapping, seeing the Nevermore from earlier land on the branch above them.

"He hasn't vanished yet?" Mew shook his head.

"I kept my focus on him. It isn't too difficult. But to do multiple things at once is a lot more trying." He looked up at the bird, stretching out a hand, where the bird landed. It then bowed before fading from existence.

"Even though it seems the bird is gone, he is still here. Can you sense him?" Weiss looked around, shaking her head.

"I don't feel anything." Mew chuckled, pointing at Weiss.

"Close your eyes, and stop focusing on the things around you. Just... Become nothing." She closed her eyes, trying not to think about anything. But she could only think of the things that troubled her. The White Fang. Her sister, and her father. She shook her head.

"I can't." Mew hummed to himself, before smiling at her.

"May I?" She didn't know what he meant, but nodded. Mew placed a hand on her forehead, placing a small amount of his Gaia into her, allowing him to block her thoughts.

"Try now." She did, and found she could focus better. She felt like she could still see around her, even though her eyes were closed. She then saw the wispy silhouette of the Nevermore, perched on her knee and looking at her. She reached a hand out, able to feel the creature, even if it was only Gaia.

"Very good." She turned to Mew, seeing something different. The wispy of his body was more animal like. Tall, with almost cat-like appendices on his head, and an animal head.

"What's with your Gaia?" Mew chuckled softly.

"Gaia will always take the true form of the person, allowing you to view them and what they really are." She looked at his true form, letting her curiosity get the better of her as she poked his shoulder. He only laughed.

"Yes, I am still here." She started to lose concentration, but quickly refocused.

"Sorry, but I've never seen anything like this. It's... interesting to say the least." Mew smiled at her, before resting back against the tree.

"You seem to have mastered the basics much faster than I thought." She cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" Mew held up his hand, Gaia floating around it.

"I'm not blocking your thoughts. You're blocking them yourself." Weiss felt everything shake slightly, but kept calm, remembering that if she stayed focused she would be able to hold things together.

"Very good. Now, I think this should conclude today's lesson." Weiss released her hold on her Gaia and the world returned to normal, including Mew. He merely smiled at her.

"What do you think?" She shrugged, not entirely sure.

"It was amazing, but so... strange." Mew just chuckled.

"I agree. Sometimes, Gaia can be a fickle thing. It takes years to master." Weiss was now curious.

"So you haven't mastered it?" Mew chuckled.

"I may be above average with Gaia, but no. Not even close. There are very few people who are better at using Gaia than me. Shade is one of them, though he doesn't really look it. His Gaia powered moves are just less flashy, and mainly involve sleeping and nightmares, whereas mine involve waves of Gaia." Weiss smiled.

"Who else is better than you?"

"Well... My bro-" Mew stopped, looking down in a pained fashion.

"Mew?" He looked up, giving a weak smile.

"Sorry. My brother. He was better with Gaia than me." Weiss picked up on the word 'was' and realized she was treading on thin ice. Pun intended.

"I'm sorry." Mew looked down, sighing.

"If I only I hadn't been so... immature back then. Maybe this wouldn't have happened." Weiss was uncertain what to do. She had once been on rough territory with her sister, Winter, but never had a close family member die. Sure, friends had been killed, but she could never imagine losing her sister. And the way he said it, made it sound as if he was at fault for his brother's death. She sucked in a breath and then glared at him.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't your fault." Mew turned to her, surprised at how forward she was.

"But, it was because of my studies in-"

"No! If he died protecting you, then it was because he loved you. Get it?" Mew paused, then nodded.

"I-I understand. Thank you. I suppose now the student is the teacher, eh?" Weiss smiled.

"Well obviously. I am well qualified you know. Have you seen my grades?" Mew paled slightly.

"Weiss, it's only like the second week of school. And it's the weekend too." She still continued, which only caused Mew to smile. He then looked to the horizon, seeing the setting sun. He looked to his hand, Gaia racing along it slowly and calmly.

"I hope you can forgive me for what I've done brother. But... Thank you."

* * *

Garon was pretty excited to say the least. He was on Yang's motorcycle, and was currently driving with her to her favorite club. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, his tongue hanging out his mouth as they sped down the road, popping wheelies every few seconds.

"This is the best day, ever!" Yang let out a whoop, while Garon pumped one of his fists in the air, laughing loudly. The sun had almost set in Vale, which was when the street lamps turned on. Eventually they skidded to a stop out front of a black building. Yang let Garon get off, the Shark almost falling over from excitement. He looked at the building, feeling the pulsing of the music playing inside as it slightly shook the ground. Something a normal person wouldn't notice. But he wasn't normal.

"What are we waiting for!?" Yang was beside him, flashing a large grin.

"Nothing! Let's party!" They entered, seeing the flashing lights and dancing people scattered about. Garon had been to parties before, but none like this. He nodded happily, cracking his knuckles.

"Let's get to it then!" He made his way to the center dance floor, moving with the people in the middle and bouncing to the music. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, having too much fun. The drinks he had during the party probably didn't help his memory too much, but Arceus dammit he was here to have fun! And he could hold his liquor. He had been hanging with Yang the second part, mainly because she couldn't hold her liquor quite as well as he could. And he didn't want anything to happen to her.

Things had been going fine, from what he could remember. Until the one man and his goons started to cause problems. It hadn't been too bad, just them making tasteless, pathetic attempts to try and bed some of the women there. Garon had kept them at bay most of the time, considering any time they looked in Yang's direction, considering she was pretty rocky on her feet now, he would just give his full fanged glare to them. It worked for a bit, until they got wise and banded together, walking towards Yang.

"Hey, Girly. See you've got some moves. Want me to show you some?" Garon moved the tipsy Yang behind him, leaning down to look the man more in the face.

"She'll pass." He glared at the shark Faunus, gripping Garon's collar, and trying to shake him. It didn't work, needless to say.

"Who the hell do you think you are, fish face!?" Garon merely cocked an eyebrow, unsure how much the insult was actually supposed to be offensive. Or whether he should laugh at it. He chose the latter.

"That's the best you've got!? If you want to impress her, you'll have to fight her, and since she's slightly off her rocker, I'll take her place as combatant." Before the man could talk, Garon slammed his head into the man's causing him to crumple to the ground in a heap. The others went to his side, everyone backing away to give some room. One of them looked to Garon, rushing him.

"You bastard!" He pulled his right fist back. Garon didn't move as it slammed into his chest. Garon looked down to the man, being nerely twice as tall as he was. The man cradled his hand, backing away slightly while looking up at Garon with fear.

"Umm... I'm sorry." Garon grinned viciously.

"Me too." The man was confused.

"For what?"

"This." Garon slammed his leg into the man's crotch, sending him flying into the air. When he came back down, Garon slammed his right fist into the man's gut, launching him into a wall. Garon growled, stomping on the ground.

"Anyone else!?" The three remaining guys produced different weapons. One had a crowbar, another a knife, and the final a baseball bat. Garon only grinned.

"Awesome. Let's really party!" The man at the DJ stand gave a thumbs up, spinning the records off and placing new ones on.

"Knock 'em out, boy!"

 **(Gorilla March, Zomboy)**

The first one swung his crowbar at Garon, the shark merely jumping back slightly. He then rushed forward, slamming his right shoulder into the man. The man was flung back. The second tried for a swing with his bat, only to have Garon grab the wood in his teeth, glaring at the man with his slit eyes. He swung the man over him, who wouldn't let go of the bat. He then slammed the man into the ground. He wasn't done though, punting the man away from him. He turned, grabbing the hands of the man with a knife as he tried to stab the blade into Garon's neck. The shark took the knife with his left hand, crushing the man's hand with his right. He studied the blade while the man was trying to escape Garon's painful grip.

Garon then nodded, tossing the knife away and picking the man up by the neck, releasing his hand. He then gave a swift uppercut to the man, causing him to hit the ceiling, where his upper body broke through. Garon the jumped up, flipping upside down, and slamming both feet into the man's crotch, sending him flying out of the club, and somewhere into the city. Garon fell back down, the man who had the crowbar starting to get up. He looked around for Garon, then looked up, getting crushed by the land shark.

Garon got off him, grinning and kicking the man once more.

"Thanks for softening the fall, dumbass." He looked around, not seeing the man who was using the bat. Before he could do anything, he heard something that made him grimace.

"Hands in the air! Police!" Garon sighed, raising his hands and kneeling.

"This weekend just became a pile of crap." He saw them police officers carting Yang out with him. The shark made his way into the small cruiser, pressing his head against the roof and denting it upwards to make room for his head. The cops just glared at him in annoyance.

"Sorry."

"Stupid Faunus." Garon growled at him, wondering how long he would be in jail for if he murdered the man. He then chuckled, shaking his head.

"The guys are gonna kill me."

* * *

Shade shook his head, not sure what to do about the situation. Garon had been causing problems, and Shade had known when he saw the police cruisers stop in front of the club. He watched as they arrested his friend, and eventually decided Garon needed to learn to be more careful with his actions from now on. He stepped off the roof quietly, hitting the ground, but sinking into the shadows to soften his fall. He began walking through the dark street, hands in his pockets.

He didn't know where he wanted to go, but felt something tugging him towards the large church. He meandered, not taking the most direct route. He saw many things. Shops, apartments, parks. He enjoyed the moderate quiet, other than the occasional siren off in the distance. He knew he was giving some people nightmares, but didn't care too heavily about people he knew nothing about. Not when he had a city to explore. Eventually he reached the church, seeing the white walls standing tall.

He stared at it for a while, taking in the detail. It was old, that much was obvious, between the cracks in the wood, to the lack of paint from it having peeled off in other areas. The placed needed a touching up, that much was obvious to him. He noticed at the very top, there was a chamber where a bell was waiting. He realized that despite being in the town all day, he had not heard it chime once. He was most curious now.

He went to the large dark brown double doors and pushed the right side open. He entered, making no noise as he closed the door behind him. He noticed a few odd people sitting in the pews. Most of them had their heads down, praying. He made his way up the sides, sticking to the shadows. He saw the pastor up in front, lighting some candles. Shade walked up to him, watching the simple task. The priest was older, showing from the wrinkles and white hair. But he was cleanly shaven, and looked to be healthy.

"Yes, Child?" Shade slightly flinched, having thought he would be harder to notice, considering who he was, and how dark it was. He cleared his throat, keeping his left hand in his pocket.

"Nothing. Just looking around." The old man nodded, turning fully to Shade. The wraith stared wide eyed at the man's eyes. They were glazed over, indicating his blindness. The man smiled, motioning to his face.

"It's the eyes, huh? I assure you, son, I am anything but blind. How do you think I noticed you? Most probably haven't seen you yet, but I have. I saw you the moment you touched that door." Shade didn't know how to respond, so he stayed quiet. The old man chuckled.

"First time for meeting someone like me, eh? Trust me, you'll get used to it. Now then, there is some reason you're here. I can tell from your soul. But, I cannot see why. I can see suffering though. Like that girl who comes here every week." Shade looked at him, cocking his head.

"What girl?" The old man went back to lighting candles, smiling.

"She's quiet she is. Always moves around in here. Sometimes she's in the pews, doing her version of prayer. Other times she's in our library, reading those books of hers. And then other times, when she's really at a low, she locks herself away into the bell tower." Shade nodded, wondering if this girl was who he thought she was.

"May I meet her?" The old man gave a warm grin.

"You already have. She spoke of you. Someone cloaked by the shadows. Both physically and emotionally. But a kindred spirit underneath. She's been happier since meeting you. I'm sure you can find her somewhere." With that the man went back to lighting the candles, humming prayer hymns to himself. Shade backed away, turning and searching the many people. Then he saw her. Her head was down, hands together and in front of her. Her eyes were closed, and a look of slight peace on her face.

Shade wove through the shadows quietly, eventually sitting beside her, waiting. He looked forward, not wanting to interrupt her. After a few minutes she stirred. She looked over, gasping when she saw him.

"Shade!? Don't scare me like that." The shadow just looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"You were in the middle of something. I did not wish to interrupt." She nodded, looking forward at the large mural in front of them. A man on a cross. Shade hummed to himself.

"I didn't think you were spiritual." She shrugged.

"Helps to have something to fall back on when things are really rough." Shade nodded, understanding her logic. She turned to him, equal confusion on her face.

"Why are you here?" He looked down.

"I am still unsure myself. I just had this feeling I needed to be here. So I came. That is all." She nodded, leaning back, and sighing.

"How have you been adjusting to Beacon?" The shadow shrugged.

"Not well. Too many people and rules. I preferred it when I was alone. Or traveling with my allies." She turned to him, cocking her head.

"Not friends?" He looked away, regret in his eyes.

"I am still unsure if they see me as much. Especially after all the things I've done." She nodded, getting a similar look in her eyes.

"I understand what you are talking about." He turned to her slowly.

"Do you?" She nodded. Looking at him in a defeated fashion.

"We've both hurt people very badly, and in ways they will never recover. I can still see their faces to this day. Haunting me, as the life leaves their eyes." Shade and her retreated into silence. He then lowered his head and closed his eyes, placing his hands together and resting them in his lap. She watched him for a few minutes, until he stirred. He looked to her and nodded.

"I suppose there was a reason for me to come here. To run into you, and to find something to fall back on." She smiled at him, then looked around.

"I'm here every Saturday, unless I have other plans. Would you like to come here with me?" He smiled at her.

"Yes, Blake. I would enjoy that." They both smiled at each other, ad enjoyed the peace well into the night. The old man smiled at them from a distance.

"Those two will support each other. I know it."

* * *

"I still cannot believe you got yourself arrested, Garon!" The team was currently escorting their member back to Beacon, berating him in their own ways. Lucas sending negative emotions, while Mew just straight up vocalized his thoughts. Shade just shot glares at the shark.

"I fought them for a reason though!" Shade decided to help defend the shark a little.

"He does have a point. He was trying to help Yang." Garon nodded quickly.

"Ya, exactly! Wait... How did you know I was trying to help her? I hadn't mentioned to anyone but the police that I was trying to help Yang." Everyone looked at the shadow, who just stopped moving. Garon then exploded.

"You let me get arrested!?" He went to shake Shade, when his hand went through the copy. They all turned to see the shadow of Shade leaving quickly. Garon stomped on the ground, growling.

"This isn't over, buster! Not by a longshot!" Garon kicked a rock, growling.

"Can't believe he didn't help me! Not like he had anything better to do." Mew had known what Shade was doing, and agreed with it, but held that to himself. Unlike Shade, he could not create a copy and run. Garon turned to Mew, slightly grinning.

"What did you do on Saturday?" Mew just kept walking.

"I was helping Weiss to control Gaia, and she was helping me with a personal problem." Garon was about to ask what kind, but Lucas sent him an emotion that told him not to. Garon nodded.

"Sounds boring. What about you, Lucas?" He grinned.

"I was traveling around town, eating food with Ruby. She had quite the appetite, despite being so small." Garon then grinned widely.

"You liiiiike her~!" Lucas merely got confused by the statement.

"I don't knw about that, Garon. We haven't known each other that long." Mew then decided to drop his wisdom on them.

"Except for the fact that a Lucario can sense the aura of one perfect for them, and without realizing it, imprint on this person. Meaning that they will do anything for this person, and will only love them. Even if the person were to die, they would never love again." Lucas slowly turned, glaring at Mew.

"Gee, thanks for that." Garon was laughing, pointing at Lucas.

"You like Ruby! Haha!" Lucas crossed his arms, his glare intensifying, as well as the aura in the air.

"I never said I liked her." Mew then cut in.

"Neither did you deny it. And you cannot lie. So until you say you do not, then Garon could be correct." The shark extended to his full height.

"Ya! Tell me I'm wrong, Jackal boy!" Lucas didn't move, and just mumbled something under his breath before walking away.

"What was that?" Lucas turned, glaring at Garon.

"I have no comment on the subject!" Garon then fell on his back, laughing like a maniac.

"I knew it!" Mew merely shrugged, following Lucas back to Beacon. They walked for a few seconds before Mew spoke.

"Ruby is a nice girl, huh?" Lucas' aura turned red, and his eyes flashed as he looked at Mew.

"Really!?" They stared at each other a few seconds before laughing. Mew just shook his head when he was done.

"Have fun with the hyper reaper, Lucas." Mew then left the stunned Jackal. He hadn't expected Mew to say that. So he growled, running after him.

"You ass!" Shade had watched the whole encounter, then rubbed his hands together.

"Hmm... How to make this ship sail faster? Oh... I know... Haha... MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Stop laughing, you ingrate!" Shade turned to see an old man at a noodle shop shaking his fist at him. He merely left, shaking his head.

"Why do I never get to finish my maniacal laugh? The bad guys always get to. Guess it's because I'm a good guy now." For what felt like the first time in a long time, Shade gave a real smile and laugh.

* * *

He was chained up, waiting without hope. When the binds were released and he appeared in a large hall, surrounded by his fellow Legendaries. He looked around, seeing a Lucario and a Garchomp next to a Mewtwo. He recognized them. The ones who beat him and captured him. But why hadn't they killed him? After everything he had done? He looked to see Arceus looking down at him, judgment in his eyes.

"Darkrai, you have been found guilty of the acts at the village of Solstein, as well as others. What say you?" Darkrai shook his head.

"I was not in control, it was-" Before he could speak, Cresselia spoke out.

"Lies! You knew what you were doing when you killed those innocents!" Darkrai turned to her, glaring.

"It wasn't me! It was-"

"Why are we allowing him to speak!? We should just kill him!" He saw Dialga was the one who said those words. The rest began to join in, shouting at him, threatening him. Darkrai roared, throwing his hands to the sides, cuts in the air forming and darkness seeping in. It gripped the Legendaries, pinning them all but the Lucario, Garchomp, and Mewtwo. The hands did not grab Arceus though. Darkrai created a small crystal tower, standing on it with his legs, and glaring at Arceus with his icy blue eyes.

"It was not me! It was Shadow Mewtwo!" Everyone froze, before Arceus waved his head, the shadows binding everyone were released. Darkrai was confused. They all began to whisper among themselves. Arceus then tapped the ground, making everyone look at him.

"You have passes. If you were still under the control of Shadow Mewtwo, then you would not have said so. Neither would you have only restrained the others. You would have tried to kill them. We are aware that you were not in control. Our master of aura and the soul told us." The Lucario bowed his head.

"And our combat expert said he could tell you were holding back." The Garchomp let out a growl, glaring at Darkrai.

"And Mewtwo said he felt traces of his shadow counterpart in you. If not for them and their testaments, I would have had you cast away into the endless void. Instead, you will be banished. We cannot risk Shadow Mewtwo regaining control on you and using you again." Darkrai saw the idea of this, and stood silent. Arceus looked to Lucario, Garchomp, and Mewtwo.

"You three will be tasked with hunting down the artifacts necessary to defeat him. It will be up to you. We are bound to our tasks, and cannot chase him until he becomes a larger threat. But by then he may be too powerful. You are unbound by our laws. Go." They started to leave when Darkrai stopped them.

"Let me join them!" Everyone froze. Arceus craned his neck to look down at the shadow.

"Why?" Darkrai looked down, clenching his fists.

"All this things he had me do. I need to be absolved of them. But the only way to do that is to stop the one who caused me to do what I did. I ask of you to let me help them, or I shall go on my own accord." Arceus thought about, turning to Mewtwo, who gave a simple nod.

"Very well. But, should any of them see any sign of betrayal in you, they will strike you down. Do you understand?" Darkrai nodded, bowing to the God of Pokémon.

"I understand. Thank you." He would get his revenge on Shadow Mewtwo. He would absolve himself, and then, he would hide himself away for all eternity. Cast himself away, where monsters like him belonged.

 **This was mainly to progress the interactions with characters and to flesh them out. So to sum it up. Mew doesn't blame himself as much, Lucas may have an imprinted thing for Ruby, Garon has a criminal record, and Shade has a friend to suffer through the bad times with. Dope right? Good.**


	5. Imprint of Corruption

**Hey there guys! So, delays! Haha! Alright, how about this. If you find me in real life, you can punch me for taking so long. But that's not why we're here for this really long chapter! You wanted some more, you get it! There will be some power increase for a certain character this chapter. Mwahaha! And shiiiiiiiiiiiiips! Brace yourself, it gets violent, fluffy, then violent! I haven't edited this yet, but will eventually, so ignore the incorrect stuff for now. Whoops!**

Classes were going slowly for Lucas that day. He didn't know why, but he kept on glancing back at the clock ever couple of seconds. It seemed to be noticed in Oobleck's class, considering the teacher called him out.

"Lucas! Is there something more important you have coming up?" The Jackal jumped a little in his seat, but shook his head.

"No, Sir." The teacher sped right next to him, looking down on him.

"Then why do you keep on looking at the clock ever 33 seconds?" Lucas let out a strange, gurgling noise of sorts before speaking.

"I don't know. I just feel like I should be somewhere else. I apologize." Oobleck hummed to himself, pushing up his glasses.

"I know the feeling, but not only will this learning be on your next test, but it will help you in life as a whole. So please, pay attention." Lucas nodded, watching the board as the teacher raced back to the board. Shade just casually moved his note book over, showing his notes to the Jackal for copying. He nodded to the shadow, and went to copying them, beginning to catch up to the teacher.

He did have to admit that what was being taught was pretty important. It was a history on how the systems of certain Faunus worked. They had traits that were very similar to their animal similar. Cats and Cat Faunus liked Yarn and chasing lasers. Then they came to canines. While all of them had some slightly different trait, wolves being more territorial and with a pack mentality, Jackals were very interesting.

"Jackals are known for being reclusive most of the time, and being scavengers, except for weaker prey, such as birds and small animals. But one trait that sets Jackals apart from other canines is they imprint their mate. Meaning, Jackals mate for life. Not only that, if their mate tragically dies, they will never mate again. This same trait goes for Jackal Faunus." Everyone seemed to look at the only Jackal Faunus in the room. Lucas merely licked his lips and looked forward. Oobleck then continued.

"It is also said that a Jackal is able to tell it's mate within the first few minutes of meeting them. They will then fiercely protect them, even having been known to take on bears and entire packs of wolves." Lucas wrote down the notes, and let the thoughts stir around in his head.

That class ended, then they reached Port's and Lucas was close to ripping his head off. They were all trying to figure out what was wrong with him, and even Mew was uncertain what was wrong.

"Maybe you're tired, and need to sleep?" Lucas frowned, groaning.

"No. I'm not tired. I just feel like I need to do something else." They sat in silence, not sure what to do as Lucas suffered through the class. Others tried to help, seeing his need to move around. Team RWBY also tried to help, and that seemed to work when they interacted. The moment they had moved over, Lucas had calmed down considerably. He took his notes quietly, efficiently, and interacted in class. He hadn't looked at the clock once.

When the class was over they began to make their way to lunch, Lucas calm now. They didn't know what had caused it, but his mood was improved, and he was normal. He just laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe I just needed some calm people to be around. My Semblance and all, ya know?" That seemed to work for them. They reached the cafeteria when Ruby panicked.

"I forgot my backpack! I'll be back!" She took off. A few seconds after, Lucas was back to glancing back at the clock, and seeming impatient. Garon was getting annoyed now.

"Dude, chill! Eat!" He shook his head.

"I... I can't. I'm not hungry anymore." A few minutes later, Ruby returned with her backpack. After a minutes, Shade growled angrily. They all turned to him, seeing him settle his blazing blue eye on Lucas.

"Now you're hungry!?" They all saw Lucas eating his food, totally fine again. He was even surprised.

"What is wrong with me!?" He placed his head in his hands, and shook his head. Ruby merely placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you need to see the nurse?" Lucas shrugged.

"I... I don't know anything anymore." Ruby stood, grabbing his arm.

"Come on, you might be sick." She lead him to the nurse, the Jackal just staring calmly into space the whole time. When they arrived, the nurse greeted them. She was a bat Faunus, who was young, and a little slow, since her vision was poor, even with glasses. She adjusted them, looking closely at Lucas as she ran some basic tests.

"He seems in order to me. I have a couple, more, but you need to leave Miss Rose." Ruby nodded, giving a worried glance to Lucas before departing. She started to get ready, when she saw Lucas tapping the table impatiently.

"Got somewhere to be all of a sudden?" Lucas jumped in surprise, shaking his head at her, and looking at the clock. She raised her eyebrow in surprise, before grinning.

"Miss Rose!" Lucas' ear twitched.

"Ya?"

"Can you come back in, please?" She did so, and Lucas calmed down after a few seconds. The nurse chuckled, standing and fixing her glasses once more.

"I know what's wrong with you." Lucas looked relieved.

"What is it?" She gave a sweet smile.

"I cannot tell you. It is something you must find out on your own, I'm afraid." Lucas' jaw dropped, and he sputtered out nothing for a few seconds.

"That's not how being a nurse works!" She merely smiled warmly at him.

"It is, if you know what a certain ailment is. Trust me. Just cherish what you have, ok?" Lucas' ears twitched at her wording, but he nodded anyways.

"Alright." She then shooed them out, smiling warmly to herself. She slightly envied the girl, but let that go.

"He'll never leave you, Miss Rose. Take care of him."

* * *

Combat class was bearable for Lucas, who was sitting next to his team, RWBY, and JNPR. He was still trying to figure out what the nurse was getting at. But he couldn't. Even Mew didn't know what was wrong, meaning that he knew nothing of what Lucas was going through. Then Goodwitch spoke.

"Miss Rose, please come down." Lucas watched with worried eyes as she walked down. Goodwitch continued.

"This will be a 2v2 fight, with people who you do not normally fight with. It will force you to have to learn to adapt and survive when fighting with someone you normally don't fight with. Would anyone like to be Miss Rose's par-"

"I will!" Lucas had stood up, his hand raised high. Even Goodwitch was surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Alright. Please come down." Lucas made his way down, quite quickly from what the people watching could see. He walked next to Ruby, smiling at her.

"I'll keep you safe." She readied her scythe, grinning right back.

"I'll protect you too. We can have each other's back." Lucas chuckled, readying his aura staff.

"Sounds like a plan." He observed their opponents, seeing the first looked like a biker, but he had the sleeves torn off. He also had a bright red Mohawk. He noticed chains wrapped around the forearm of the boy too, making him wonder where his weapon was. He then turned to the person next to him. The person was dressed like a Plague Doctor, and had a broad sword with jagged edges. He turned to the Biker, nodding.

"Let's get them Fuego!" The biker nodded, coating his arms in fire.

"Hell ya!"

He guessed they were going to be tough, and readied himself. The fight started and immediately the doctor rushed them. Lucas blocked the overhead swing from the man, watching as Ruby zipped past.

"I'll get the other one!" Lucas was worried for her, but nodded. He pushed up against the sword, getting his face close to the other boy's. All he got was a slight head cock.

"What's your name? Mine's Grayson." Lucas scoffed slightly, but chuckled after.

"Lucas." They split apart, before rushing back together and exchanging quick blows, neither hitting the other. Lucas then fired a blast of aura at him, making the doctor block, the blow sliding him back. They rushed, clashing weapons again. Lucas then watched as Grayson slammed his mask into Lucas' face, making his view fuzzy. Before he could recover, he felt a powerful blow to his head, sending him flying backwards. He then felt something wrap around his legs mid flight. He looked, seeing chains that led back to Fuego's arms. The biker grinned at him. He pulled, sending Lucas flying through the air.

The Jackal shouted in pain when the chains caught fire, burning his legs. He used his staff to break free, flying through the air, balancing himself. Instead of slamming into the wall, the Jackal placed his feet on the wall, and leapt off, flying back at Fuego quickly. He clothes lined the biker, making him do a back flip. Mid back flip, Lucas raised his staff above his head, slamming it down. He then crushed Fuego, before blasting him away. He frantically looked around, seeing Ruby being beat by Grayson.

He went to help when chains were wrapped around his body, and catching fire. He screamed in agony, making his teammates stand in panic at the fire. He went limp, before being launched into a wall by the chains. He landed on his chest, barely conscious. He watched with fuzzy vision as Grayson launched Ruby into the air, before Fuego used his chains and grabbed her, launching her away.

She quickly stood, getting ready to attack before looking up in fear. Large storm clouds were formed above her, before they shot down large bolts of electricity. They hit her, causing her to jerk in pain, and shout out. Lucas started to stand, and rushed at her. Grayson rushed forward, raising his blade above him, ready to finish off Ruby. He was surprised when something stopped his blade dead. He looked down, seeing Lucas holding the blade in place with his bare hand.

Lucas let out an angry huff, launching Grayson backwards, where he slid along the ground before stopping next to Fuego.

 **(Seras Victoria The Real Vampire Zakuro)**

"What the Hell?" They looked to see Lucas with glowing red eyes. His teeth were sharp, and slightly curved. They noticed blue aura floating around him as he glared at them. He slowly turned back to Ruby, the girl looking up at him wide eyed. He slightly nodded.

"It's going to be alright." His voice was husky, and filled with power. He stepped forward, before aura began racing around him quickly. He crossed his arms over his chest, before a sphere of aura covered him, hiding him from view. It swirled quickly, and energy began to build. Then it began to glow brightly, making everyone cover their eyes. It let off a roaring sound, similar to racing wind, making the team of travelers turn to each other. Mew spoke, having to shout for others to hear him.

"He's evolving!" The sphere burst, leaving a slightly different Lucas behind, roaring, aura coating his body in a raging fire. The main differences were that the sleeves on his jacket were pulled back to just under his elbows, and he had swirling, tribal tattoos running up his arms. They were pulsing a dark blue, and sending out aura. He seemed slightly taller, with a stronger looking build. His ears were taller, but only slightly. They still had the blue fur, but had black tattoos running along them in dark lines.

His jacket was much longer, reaching down to his ankles in the back. His coat also had a spike on the front of his shoulders, which looked sharp, and dangerous. He also had gloves, which were dark blue, with black lines running along them in a tribal fashion. Then there was his tail. It was much longer, reaching down as far as his coat, and much larger, and with bushy fur. The fur was blue, and also had black tips. He growled, creating his staff from nothing but aura. No metal stick.

He pointed it at them and hissed.

"This is the end for you!" He rushed forward, his red eyes leaving a trail behind them. He slammed his shoulder into Grayson, knocking him off balance. He then gave an uppercut to him, sending him up and back. Lucas then pointed his staff, a beam of aura flying from it and slicing into Grayson's aura. He then turned, catching the chains that were coming at his head. He then turned to look at Fuego, seeing surprise on his face.

The biker lit the chains, fire engulfing Lucas' hand. The Jackal merely scoff, before stopping the fire with his own, auroric fire. Fuego was so surprised he didn't have time to brace when Lucas gave a strong tug towards him. Fuego flew forward, before getting a knee to his gut to stop him. Lucas then stomped onto the ground, a small geyser of aura exploding from the ground, and sending the teen into the air.

Lucas dispersed the staff, pulling both hands back and building power. He then threw them forward, sending a large aura sphere into Fuego. The teen flew back into the wall, hitting it hard enough that his aura shattered. Lucas looked to his arms, seeing they were almost completely aura. He flicked them, causing them to turn back to normal. He then turned to see Grayson rushing him.

He created his staff, blocking the hit from Grayson. He then slammed his head into Grayson's, blinding him with aura. Lucas then knelt down, his right fist planted in front of him. Then it was engulfed by aura fire. He rushed for the dazed Grayson. He hit him with his shoulder once more, before sending him up in a hurricane uppercut of aura. Lucas landed slightly knelt, multiple spikes of aura forming around him. He grinned before standing straight up, and throwing his left arm up. The spikes of aura flew up, sticking into Grayson's own aura, and sending him higher into the air.

Lucas them placed both hands in front of him, a bright light of aura forming as he grunted in exertion. It grew stronger. Then, right before Grayson hit the ground, Lucas threw his hands forward, a bright beam of aura engulfing the electric wielder. It became so bright everyone looked away. When it was less bright everyone looked back. Grayson was on the ground, smoking slightly, with only 1% aura remaining.

Mew chuckled, impressed that Lucas had perfectly adjusted his aura to leave his opponent with 1% left. The aura around him faded, but his new form remained. He then fell to a knee, breathing heavily. He looked over to Ruby, giving a weak grin, before grunting, falling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Lucas opened his eyes, seeing he was in a white room, with almost every part of it being white in color as well. He looked around, seeing Ruby in a chair next to the bed he was on. She was asleep, and almost looking like she was going to fall over. Lucas felt tired, but not where he wanted to sleep. He felt like he had run around the world, and back. He sat up, gasping in slight pain.

Ruby stirred, waking up. When she saw him up she stood in surprise.

"You're ok!" He nodded, smiling at her.

"How long have I been out?" She frowned slightly.

"Two days. I was so worried about you. Are you ok?" He chuckled, leaning back.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" She grinned at him, her face slightly turning red.

"Ya. Thanks to you." She then hit is arm.

"Ow! Why?" She gave a pouting face, keeping her gaze sharp.

"You could have killed yourself pushing your aura so much! I was so scared for you! Don't ever do that, ok?" Lucas chuckled, massaging where she hit.

"Alright. I'm just glad they didn't hurt you." Ruby was confused, cocking her head slightly.

"It was just a spar. Why were you so freaked out?" Lucas frowned, looking away.

"Where me and my friends are from, we don't really have spars. Fights are usually to the death. So, I guess I forgot it was a spar when they started to hit you, and went all out. I snapped back into it at the end though, but still." He then turned back to her.

"Are the other two ok?" She nodded.

"They were more surprised you managed to get back into the fight than anything else. I was too. What did you do?" Lucas looked at his arms, seeing the tattoos. He then saw a small mirror, grabbing it and looking at the changes. He chuckled, setting the mirror back down.

"I evolved. Makes sense." Ruby, meanwhile, was confused.

"Evolved?" Lucas nodded to her, continuing.

"Where we're from, people do gradually get stronger, but every now and then they just burst with power, and get incredibly strong in an instance. We call it evolving. Garon did during initiation. If you remember when he came back he was taller, and his dorsal fin was much larger." Ruby nodded, suddenly understanding.

"So what happened to you was evolving? Why did you change physically?" Lucas tried to think of a lie, and eventually settled on one. It was weak, but he hoped it would work.

"Nobody knows. It just sorta... happens." Ruby looked down, before just smiling warmly at him.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're safe." She then came close, hugging him. Lucas was surprised, but wrapped his arms around her as well. They split off, Ruby yawning loudly. Lucas chuckled.

"I didn't cause you to lose too much sleep did I?" Ruby didn't answer, and merely tottered a little. Lucas sighed, moving over, and pulling her into the bed. She was heavily surprised, but took it as a good sign that he wanted to be near her. She snuggled into his side, her head by his neck. She was asleep almost instantly, while Lucas looked over her. He placed his head on top of hers, holding her close.

"I will keep you safe. I promise. I love you." Ruby grinned, not as asleep as Lucas thought. her thoughts drifted to her conversation with Mew the day of Lucas' collapse.

* * *

"Ruby. May I speak to you?" The reaper turned to the voice, seeing Mew. She wanted to ask more about how Lucas was, but knew they weren't going to tell her much. She nodded, following the strange Faunus outside the hospital on Beacon. He found a tree, sitting under it, and motioning her to do the same. They sat in silence, Ruby almost worried about why he wasn't talking. she almost thought he had forgotten she was there until he finally spoke.

"He cares for you. You know that right?" She paused, thinking about it.

"He cares for everyone of his friends." Mew shook his head.

"He cares for you in a much deeper way. He has imprinted on you Ms. Rose. And he is too afraid to admit it." Ruby paused. She remembered what Oobleck had said in class. Jackal Faunus imprinted on their mates like normal Jackals. But... That couldn't be true. As if reading her thoughts, Mew spoke.

"It's true, regardless of what you think. And he is scared, because he has never felt this way. He is excited around you, worried, and everything in between. Lucas' semblance is a strange one." Mew turned to her, looking at her with his pale orbs.

"His semblance is a manipulation of both aura and Gaia. This has the effect of pulling in emotions from those who are gone, and those around him. Which was why he was so stressed during classes. He picks up other people's emotions, and accidentally copies them. But I noticed that whenever he was around you, they went both haywire, and into a calm state." Ruby was confused. Nothing Mew was saying made sense to her.

"I suppose the best way to put it is this. You got rid of his stress aura, and the other negative ones. However, you sent his other ones, like happiness, guardianship and loyalty into overdrive. So while his aura output may appear the same, it is comprised of an entirely different kind of aura. Does this make sense, Ms. Rose?" Ruby nodded, looking to her lap, and began to think.

"Am I the reason he blew up with energy? He was trying to protect me?" Mew nodded, looking forward.

"When Lucas saw you in danger, his protective instincts kicked on much higher than they were before, and he did everything he could to keep you safe. The most important thing to note about Jackals and their imprints... they won't ever stop fighting unless their heart has been ripped from their body if their mate is in danger. Lucas will fight the world for you, even us." Ruby was almost into a panic mode.

"Don't worry, Ms. Rose. Lucas would not wildly attack us. I know you are our friend, and ally. Which means Lucas is. He was before, and will continue to be." Ruby calmed down, but still was worried.

"But what if I accidentally drive a wedge between you guys?" Mew chuckled, shaking his head.

"I doubt that. This will be a learning experience for both you and him. He will be very scared when you are out of his sight, but will not go ballistic. Worrying is what mates do for each other. You may not reciprocate his feelings, but they are his. What you do, is up to you. You can use this however you wish. He is basically at your beck and call now." Now Ruby was worried.

"So I could tell him to do something dangerous, and he would do it?" Mew shrugged.

"It depends. If you tell him to punch Cardin for being a bully, he will. If you tell him to attack random civilians, he will refuse. You can savor his feelings, and let them grow, or you can abuse them, and use them to your advantage. The choice is up to you."

"No! I don't want this! I feel like I have so much I need to worry about! What if I do something wrong!? I don't know what to do!" Mew held a hand forward, placing it to her forehead. She saw a pale light, and immediately calmed down. She let out a sigh.

"So what do I do?" Mew stood, his tail swishing slowly. Ruby stood as well, watching as he began to leave. He then turned back.

"I cannot tell you, Ms. Rose." He then bowed his head, and Ruby heard his voice in her head.

"The choice is up to you." She stood like a statue, watching the pale manipulator leave. She needed somewhere to think. She turned to the tree behind her, seeing a low branch. She climbed it, sitting on it, just like she would when she was a kid. She let out a shaky breath, calming herself.

"Ok. This is about Lucas. He is imprinted to me, and that means forever. Am I ready for forever? Does that mean he wants to marry me!? Oh! I'm so confused!" Then she remembered something. Oobleck. He knew lots about the Faunus. She would ask him! But first she would check on how Lucas was.

* * *

That had been an interesting conversation as well, she remembered.

* * *

"So, how is Lucas, Ms. Rose?" She nodded, feeling a weight of her shoulders.

"They said he'll be fine. He might be asleep for a day or two, but it's only exhaustion." Oobleck grinned, leaning on his desk.

"Wonderful news. I heard he pushed himself in combat class to protect another student. I wished I could have seen it. I haven't seen an imprinted Faunus fight in years!" Ruby turned slightly red, wringing her hands slightly.

"What makes you think he was imprinted?" Oobleck chuckled, grabbing his coffee mug.

"Well, he took out two opponents at once, even though he should have been knocked out of the fight. I was told he was bursting with intense energy, and wiped the floor with them. If that's not imprinting, I don't know what is!" He started to take a sip, while Ruby weakly laughed.

"So I guess he really is imprinted to me." Oobleck did a double take, his coffee arcing through the air as it left his mouth in a wide spray. He wiped his mouth, turning to her.

"I beg your pardon?" Ruby licked her lips, tracing a circle with her foot.

"I was the one he was defending." Oobleck looked at her for a few seconds before laughing.

"Makes sense! I noticed he was a little off whenever you were not around! My goodness he has really fallen for you!" He then noticed the uneasiness on Ruby's face.

"But you haven't... have you?" She looked startled by the question.

"What!? I-no! I mean sure. No! I... I don't know. This has never happened before. And I feel so scared knowing that I'm the only person he'll care for. I don't know anything!" Oobleck nodded, motioning Ruby to sit on the desk next to her. She did so, hands on her knees, head down.

"Well, I will give you some advice, Ruby. First hand. Are you listening?" She looked up, taking in a breath and nodding.

"Ya." Oobleck took a sip of coffee.

"When I was your age I was learning about many things in the past. Wars, expeditions. Anything like that. But, what I found incredibly interesting, is the traits of the Faunus. How they were mistreated, their abilities. Everything about them intrigued me. So much so I pretended to be one and entered the White Fang when it was first created to learn about them." Ruby was surprised. She would have never expected Oobleck of all people to have been a member.

"I did everything I could to learn about them. Until one day I was found out. A Faunus around my age by the name of Shio. I was worried what would happen. While they didn't hate humans back then, I was worried what they would do with me. Shio turned me in, naturally. But they didn't do anything to me. Instead they shook my hand, and thanked me for helping them." Ruby had no words, so she merely cocked her head. Oobleck chuckled.

"My response as well. They said someone had stood up for me, saying I had done many things to help them, and had been nothing but supportive. Imagine my surprise when Shio stepped forward, smiling. Shio had not only turned me in, but defended me. Want to know what I was told?" Ruby nodded.

"You may be human, but you are brave like a wolf. I just didn't want you to have to pretend around us. We accept you, and thank you. So, I helped Shio for years to come, fighting for the rights of Faunus. While also furthering my pursuits as a huntsman. Then the day came where I realized something. It had been a protest for the Faunus. I was at Beacon, taking my final with Ozpin overseeing my test." He frowned.

"I received a call from my friend Ezra. It was right before the test, so I wasn't worried about getting into trouble. Then I heard the fear in his voice. He had told me, 'Something's happened. Shio is hurt. Bad. We need your help.' I stood, startling everyone near me. Ozpin looked at me in a confused manner. He told me to sit for the test, to which I replied no. When asked why from him, I told him my friend was more important than some rubbish test." Ruby was wide eyed at this. She never imagined Oobleck, an amazing scholar, and someone who respected Ozpin so much to tell him something.

"I rushed to the address, wondering why it was there, and not a hospital. I reached the small house, practically crashing through the door. I asked where Shio was, and was led to a room in the back. I heard crying, and people trying to be supportive. Upon entering I was greeted with a sight that would stay with me forever. Shio was on the floor, blood pooling around her leg from a gun wound." Oobleck looked down, a frown on his face.

"She couldn't be taken to a hospital, because they would not accept a Faunus. I had never been so scared in my life. I knelt next to her, taking her hand in mine. She looked into my eyes with fear. But upon seeing me they turned to hope. I smiled at her, telling her she would be ok." Oobleck sipped his coffee.

"I may not be Faunus, but I believe to this day that I imprinted on her, and would never leave her. And I think she was imprinted to me as well. I regret not having been there for her sooner to this day." Ruby could feel tears welling up in her eyes, and saw a single tear trace down Oobleck's face.

"I would do anything for her to take away her pain, make her better. I would have gladly been shot for her." Oobleck rubbed his eye, removing the tear. He then smiled at Ruby, motioning towards her with his coffee cup.

"What you have is special, regardless of what people say. You have a connection with someone that you will always have for the rest of your life. You may not feel it now, or even for a while, but he will always be there for you. Ok?" Ruby nodded quickly, realizing what he meant. She would always have someone there to support her, even if she felt alone. She smiled at the thought, suddenly not scared of Lucas' imprint anymore. When he woke up, she would try her best to be there for him as well.

Oobleck's scroll let out a beep, making him check it. He smiled, standing and leaving his mug on his desk.

"Well, I have somewhere I need to be, but I hope I helped you Ruby." The young reaper grinned at him, nodding her head as well.

"You did, Sir. Thank you." They made their way to the front of the school together, before Ruby turned to him.

"Professor... What happened to Shio, if you don't mind me asking?" Oobleck looked down at her, gazing at her over his glasses. He then motioned to his left, chuckling.

"Ask her yourself." Ruby turned, seeing a woman limping towards them. Her white hair was tied in a pony tail, and fell down her back. She had fluffy Jackal ears that were standing straight up, and a smile on her brightly colored face. Ruby gazed at her in awe, before turning back to Oobleck. The teacher laughed, holding up his left hand.

"Did I not tell you? Shio is my wife." Ruby then saw the ring on his hand, and it all made sense. Shio came next to them, only slightly taller than Ruby, making Oobleck tower over his wife.

"Hello, Bart." She wrapped her arms around his body, while Oobleck placed one hand on her back, and scratched behind her ear with the other.

"Hello my dear." She turned to Ruby, smiling at her.

"And who might you be?" Ruby gave a small wave.

"I'm in Oobleck's class. I'm one of his students." Shio nodded, a knowing look on her face.

"He was either telling you how he is a doctor, or giving some information on his past. Which was it?" Oobleck could only tug at his collar, chuckling. Ruby laughed.

"The second. But it helped me a lot." She then directed her attention to Oobleck, slightly bowing her head.

"Thanks for the help, Professor."

"Doctor." Shio just lightly face palmed. Ruby knew what she had to do. So she sped off, straight to the hospital, so wait for Lucas to wake up. Shio just turned to Oobleck, a smirk on her face.

"What were you talking about, exactly?" Oobleck grinned, throwing out a shrug.

"A Faunus who made me fall for her. And what that would mean for Ruby." Shio pulled Oobleck down, looking into his eyes excitedly.

"So someone's imprinted on her? Oh! So exciting! Tell me all the details! But first." She planted a kiss on his lips, surprising the doctor.

"I haven't seen you all day, and I missed you." Oobleck chuckled, adjusting his tie.

"You miss me every day."

"Is that a bad thing?" Oobleck chuckled, kissing his wife, before adding, "No, because I did too. Just like I do every day."

* * *

So here she was. Snuggled into Lucas, conflicted. Should she throw caution to the wind and go for what she wanted, or listen to her head and be careful about what choice she made? She slightly opened her eyes, seeing Lucas was awake, and seeming to be watching over her. She bit her lip, almost causing pain. She was so unsure, before she felt something almost force her into action. She moved, making Lucas look down, confusion in his eyes.

"I thought you were asleep." Ruby shook her head.

"There's too much on my mind." Lucas turned more towards her, diverting his full attention.

"Maybe I can help you?" She gulped, looking into his red eyes, and seeing nothing but compassion and worry. She nodded.

"Just... don't freak out, ok?" He started to nod, but stopped when she practically crashed into his face in a sloppy kiss. He was heavily surprised, but not upset. Instead he returned the kiss. Ruby wasn't sure what to expect, but she wasn't let down. He held her close with a firm protectiveness, but was also gentle. They separated, looking into each other's eyes. Ruby then giggled.

"I guess this means we're both imprinted to each other, huh?" Lucas smiled warmly to her pressing his forehead to hers.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

The plan was going well, but Cinder needed some more help. People who could rival her power. She was only half a Maiden, and that did not, by any means, make her invincible. Not even the full Fall Maiden was a match for her and her allies. So imagine her surprise when four people walked into her warehouse, easily squashing the White Fang 'guards' she had and then facing off against her.

"And who would you be?" The leader, judging how he carried himself and his attire, stepped forward. He had one hand tucked behind his back, and the other held in front of him.

"I take it you are the source of power I detected? I expected... more. Oh well, beggars cannot be choosers." He lightly cleared his throat.

"You are going to allow me and my allies into your operation, or else." Cinder took a slightly defensive stance, but knew Mercury and Emerald were in the rafters above them.

"Or else what?" She said in a teasing manner. Emerald dropped, about to land on the large one with orange leather armor when a draconic tail and wings appeared on him, smashing her into the wall. Mercury leapt at the tall skinny one in black, kicking at her head. She merely bent back, before grabbing his foot and throwing him into Emerald.

They both tried to stand when the short one in purple and black stabbed the ground, ice appearing and encasing them. The leader turned to Cinder, grinning darkly.

"That was a waste of time, my dear." His gaze then hardened.

"I do not appreciate having my time wasted." Cinder took in the look of her opponents, gauging how they looked.

The leader wore a black vest, a red undershirt visible underneath. He had an almost cape around his left arm, even though it was tucked behind his back. His sleeves were black, with small tinges of red, while he had swirling markings on the back of his hands. He wore black drees pants, with almost pristine shoes that had red markings along them.

He had a necklace that had an orange glowing crystal attached to it. She also noticed his eyes had a similar orange glow, as if the crystal was the source of his power. His hair was a pale black, and he had two, almost cat-like ears on top of his head. Then she noticed his tail. It was long, and almost cat-like, but more undeveloped and without any hair.

She looked to the orange one, noticing how strong he looked. His height was large, and his muscles the same. He wore black and orange leather armor that covered his whole body, and almost looked draconic. He had a large tail and two massive wings, both of which draconic in nature. She also noticed two horns stretching back on his head. His teeth were sharp, and very visible in his wicked grin. His blood red eyes gave a look that hungered for blood. His hair was very short, and a strange color that looked both orange and black at the same time.

The next was the tall skinny one. She had long black hair that was tied up with large white bows. Her skin was pale, as if she had died. She wore a black and white Lolita styled dress that went all the way to the ground. It was frilly, and did not look like it would be useful to wear in combat.

The last was a fairly short woman. She had multiple feathers in her hair that went back. They were a dark red in color, while her outfit left little to the imagination. It clung close to her body, with holes near her hips, and most of her back left exposed. She had white gloves, but they were fingerless, allowing her sharp nails to be seen. She was barefoot, and her toes also had long nails as well. She was constantly jumping around, like an imp. Her hair was black and red, which was cut very short.

Cinder assessed them, and chuckled.

"You wish to face the powers of a Maiden? So be it." The leader turned to the dragon.

"Char. You first." The dragon roared, rushing Cinder. He shot large balls of fire at her, which she easily batted away, before forming her bow and firing it at him. He punched it with a flaming fist, only to be surprised when it broke into multiple pieces and hit him. The dragon was tossed back when Cinder made a geyser of fire under him, sending him airborne. She then shot him out of the air with her bow, but made several arrows.

The dragon was slow to rise, but fell to his knees. The leader merely stopped him.

"You did well, Char. Gabby, you're up." The skinny one moved forward, silently staring at Cinder. The half Maiden made a geyser of fire under her, only to watch as it arced harmlessly around the woman. Gabby raised a hand, using her powers to pick Cinder up. She slammed the Fall Maiden into the wall, and then lifted her once more. Cinder broke free, deciding to get close.

She created her dual daggers. She swung quickly, watching as Gabby managed to dodge most of them while staying in one place. Cinder the created multiple shards of glass behind her, sending them at Gabby. They hit true, stunning the gothic woman. Cinder then struck quickly, sending Gabby to her back by her master's feet. The leader nodded down to her.

"Well done, Gabby. Minerva, play." The imp woman let out a cackle, before rushing Cinder at speeds that surprised her. She barely blocked the two claws that almost went into her throat. She pushed her back, sending multiple balls of fire at the small woman. She watched in anger as the imp merely danced around them, laughing the whole time. She was surprised when the imp then threw a large ball of ice at Cinder.

It hit her, dazing her slightly. The imp then rushed forward, slicing into Cinder quickly. Before she could do more, Cinder threw her arms to the side, sending out a blast of fire, burning heavily into the imp woman. Minerva slid to a halt, using her claws to slow her down. Cinder drew her bow, firing at her, only to watch at the imp slid under it, and jumped up, kicking the Maiden in the face. Cinder then activated her Maiden power, grabbing Minerva and slamming her into the ground.

She was about to send a blast of pure concentrated power into the downed Imp when it was stopped by a shield of darkness. The leader walked forward, standing in front of Minerva.

"Very good, Minerva. I will handle this from here." He didn't take a fighting stance, just hand his arms by his side. She decided to use her bow, firing it at him. He held his hand forward, a blast of energy shattering it. Before the shards could hit him, they stopped and just floated around him. He laughed at her, coating the shards in his own dark power.

"I think not." He sent them back at her, causing her to have to dodge. She was still hit by a few, but the damage was minimal. She then made a geyser of fire under him, only to watch as his shadows pooled over the geyser, extinguishing the fire before it could engulf him. Cinder scowled, drawing her daggers and rushing him. He sighed, turning the right side of his body towards her.

He coated his right arm in energy, and began to block the hits from her dagger with perfect. Her two daggers couldn't beat the speed from his one arm as he blocked and deflected her daggers. She was surprised when he caught the dagger in his hand, then used his elbow to stop the other dagger. He then laughed, the energy on his arm exploding and sending Cinder backwards.

Cinder growled, activating her Maiden powers. She send a blast of energy at him, only to watch as he caught it with his right hand, unflinching at the power it should have had. He then nodded in a knowing matter.

"You seem to be missing something. Ah, I see." He sent the energy back at Cinder, infusing it with his own powers. It smashed into her, breaking her out of her Maiden state.

"You are only half of what you claim to be. So unfortunate for you, my dear. I thought you were going to put up a decent fight. I guess not." He stood over her, leaning down slightly.

"From this point on, I will take control of your operation." Cinder looked up at him, venom in her eyes as she laughed.

"You really think I'm leading this? You are as much of an idiot as you are stuck up." She then felt pain as she was lifted to his height, being forced to look into his orange, corrupted eyes.

"Then take me to your master, pet. Now." She glared back at him, only to watch as his hand started to glow orange, and immense pain shot through her body. This man... was pure darkness. Just like her. And she was afraid of him. So very afraid...

 **So how was that, guys? I really don't have much to say, lol! Just sorry for the delays and such. This story isn't done yet, though! Haha! Man I'm tired though. I have school to return to tomorrow, so that's probably it. Ya, just blame school for everything! Anywho, hope you all enjoyed the shipping with Lucas and Ruby! Also, I will not lie.**

 **My favorite character is probably Oobleck (Besides Drunkle Qrow, cuz he's basically me) since he is so awesome! How could you not like Oobleck!? Now then, I plan on having Oobleck come back to help later. Now who do you think those four who fought Cinder are? Ho ho! We will find out, won't we? Stay tuned, for whenever I get a goddamned break from school. Bastards!**

 **Keep calm and may the Aura be with you!**


End file.
